The Hope of Olympus
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: AU- The Titan war started early than in the series. In a world full of chaos and war a champion will rise to change the balance between the Olympians and the Titans. His name. Percy Jackson. This is a Perlia. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hope of Olympus**

**AU- The Titan war started early than in the series. In a world full of chaos and war a champion will rise to change the balance between the Olympians and the Titans. His name. Percy Jackson. Also the timeline at first is before the series started so Percy was nine. Also there will be OC's in this story.**

**Prologue **

**Third Person POV**

_The second Titan war started 3 years ago by the champion of the Titans Luke son of Hermes. Before anyone knew the world was in turmoil. Cities were destroyed and in there places kingdoms in the name of the Titans were built. _

_It was like the ancient and modern world combined. The Olympians fought on and saved most cities, Manhattan especially cause of the Heart of the West burned strong there. _

_Before some continents fell at the hands of the Titans, half of America was sunken by Oceanus the Titan of the sea and Aigaios the Titan of storms in fierce battles with the gods, while others with the power of the gods were kept alive._

_But a prophecy says that a champion will rise that will tip the balance in the favor of the gods or titans. And the stories concentrates on a young demigod named Percy Jackson whose about to make a great change in the world._

**Percy's POV 3 years later**

Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod. My story starts in what _used_ to be New Jersey. I guess I should explain more. You see three years ago when the Titan war began many cities fell at their hands in their place kingdoms were built in the name of the titans and their allies. Many tried to run towards Manhattan since it became also a kingdom in the name of the Greek gods.

It stretches almost to half of New York and is the most safest place on this earth. My mother Sally Jackson tried to takes us there during the war so that they didn't find out I was a demigod, but on the run with fugitives, the titans forces caught up with us, my mother died at the hands of the Minotaur while trying to give me time to run away. In my rage and grief at losing my mom I attacked the minotaur and I killed him.

Because of that the leader of that force captured me and sent me as a slave here in what was New Jersey were an ally of the titans named Antaeus a giant son of Poseidon the sea god and Gaea the earth goddess.

He named his kingdom awarded by Kronos the titan king Lybia after the place he wanted to build his skull temple (which he did but that's not the point now). Once there I was turned into a slave/servant, doing whatever duty my master wanted to. Cause of that I learned forging from some of the children of Hephaestus, cyclops (I hang with them cause of my friend Tyson), and mortals that worked there also I knew some medical knowledge and archery by hanging around Will and the healers. Some already knew who they were, others learned their identity after they were 'tested' by Antaeus soldiers. See the titans to find out who is a demigod and who isn't devised this test to make that godly side awake.

They know that I'm a demigod but they haven't found out who it is. My mother gave me a necklace before dying and she said to me that if I wanted to find out who my father was all I had to do was open the locket. Anyway back to the story, aside from my other jobs I was also cupbearer to some of the _nobles _that are loyal to the titans, but in reality are just sell outs that betrayed their country just for a bit of Kronos' power.

And finally my last job was as a gladiator. Aside from fighting in the arena here on Libya, I also had to do this hunting game were they pit us young demigods and the mortals' kids against monsters they breed for battle.

We're just guinea pigs in reality for them, to test this creatures that they want to use against the Olympian armies. I guess I got to explain this. You see like they're cities and kingdoms that belong to the titans the same can be said also for the gods.

Their cities are well protected and are more advanced that some of those in the titans territories. Also to fight against Kronos forces called The Fallen is the Olympian army. They are demigods, mortals, and monster friendly that serve the gods.

Though for a while the battles have dwindle and there's a kind of stalemate in the battle so there hasn't been much fighting. But still they do on some occasion raids against some of the factories or cities, but here isn't so lucky.

Antaeus maybe a battle maniac but he's a _smart maniac_, so he's fortress walls around Lybia are strong are fortified. But one day I swore I will escape, with the Fates as my witness that was my oath on the day my mo died.

But of course I knew it wasn't easy to do that, I needed to prepare, learn to fight, gather allies, and finally create a rebellion. All in do time and it was working. I was one of the toughest gladiators in the arena and I had some allies that shared my ambition of a rebellion.

There was Grover Underwood a satyr that worked in the grave fields, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, Will Solace son of Apollo, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, and Nico di Angelo a son of Hades and like me an unknown.

Together we're the leaders of the Libyan rebellion, little by little we've been gathering our forces waiting for the right time. Since we've been almost everywhere so we knew the places were we needed to strike to defeat Antaeus, and with that then is little by little to strike at Kronos and the Fallen.

…**...**

Today was my day in the arena. According to what I heard from one of my spies in Antaeus' castle was that a diplomat from Kronos was coming here. This was the perfect chance to strike! As I knew that every time Antaeus has a guest he throws a party for them, hence why I'm going to fight cause I'm one of his best gladiators. So before my fight starts I gathered my friends.

"Ok tonight is the night to strike, everyone know what they're going to do?" I asked. Everyone nodded and started to mobilize. The plan was this, Beckendorf and Will are going to gather the weapons on a rendezvous point were the rebels were going to gather for the raid. Nico is going to open the cell doors of the servants barracks which are our forces.

Grover and Katie were going to lead most of the armies along with the other towards the enemy forces while they were resting, meanwhile I and Tyson were going to take some of our warriors to Antaeus castle. So finally it was time for me to go to the arena. As I was preparing in the waiting room for my time Nico appeared from one of the shadows.

"Hey Nico." I said. He nodded.

"Everything is set and ready when do we start?" he asked.

"After my bout at night when Antaeus is at his castle with his guest." I said. "You got what I asked for?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a bag. Inside was a crossbow with a steel rope attached to the arrows. See Antaeus is invincible as long as he's touching the ground courtesy of mother Gaea. So my plan is to hang him on the roof or a wall to finish him off.

I said my thanks to Nico as he shadow travel from here and that's when I heard the calling horn meaning I was up next to fight. So gathering my weapons, strapping better my armor and taking my helmet I walked out.

As soon as I entered the arena it was pure chaos as always. People cheering and claiming my gladiator name. I guess I should explain that, see Antaeus thought that it be better for our gladiator image if we had impressive names.

So mine was Aeneas and cause of my winning streak in the arena and my kindness toward some of the citizens when I helped them with something, that people like me, but it just embarrassed me.

So I'm known by everyone as Perseus Aeneas. I waited for my opponent and saw Antaeus in his private room with his guest who was this kid dressed in the gray robes that belong to those of the Fallen meaning he was a rogue demigod.

As always he looked as he got burned red tanning in the sun, he was the size of two sumo wrestlers put together, wave tattoos in his arms, and he was dressed in his usual leather armor. I didn't recognize who the demigod was and at the moment I didn't care since I was concentrating on the fight. Then Antaeus raised his hand and yelled: "Let the match begin, now OPEN THE GATES!" and with that he sat with the crowd roaring for some action. As for I was thinking who I was going to face. Normally when some ally of the titans comes here they bring a champion to fight in the arena but apparently not today for this time it was a monster.

It was a chimera one of many they've breed for battle. It was on four legs, instead of fur it has scales, it's face a cross between a hyena and wolf, spikes on it's back, spiked tail, and razor sharp teeth.

And before I could put on a stance it attacked. I quickly rolled away and slashed at it as soon as it came closer. The chimera evaded the attack and quickly strike with it's tail, but I blocked it. It lunged in a blur but I met it with a thrust from my sword and just like that it ended. The crowd roared at my victory and I waved a bit before going back to the waiting room, tonight was time to raid the castle.

…**...**

I was waiting by the forges gearing up waiting for Tyson and the attack force to joined up. Finally they arrived. As I picked my shield and clicked my sword I thought about what I found after I opened the necklace.

***Flashback**

As I was preparing I knew it was time to open the necklace. Once I did a flash of light came and went as it appeared and when it faded my necklace was gone. In it's place was a letter and a pen? Confused I opened the letter and found my mom's handwriting. After a couple of minutes of deciphering the words (thank you dyslexia) I finally could make out the words. It's said this:

_Dear Percy, _

_If you're reading this it means I'm dead. I know it's painful but knowing you I know you'll make it through. Now the reason I wrote this letter is about the identity of your father. Your father is Poseidon god of the seas. And as his son he gave you the magic weapon that he put with the necklace. It may look like a pen but it's not, it's a sword called Riptide to unleash it's true form just push the button. Know that you will never lose the blade and it can absorb water to create attacks. Also know that I love you and know that both me and your father are proud of you._

_With love, mom._

I stood there with tears in my eyes as read the letter. Even after she was gone my mom was still looking out for me and I will honor her memory by defeating the titans forces, starting with Antaeus. I looked up to see someone walking and saw Tyson with our regiment armed to the teeth. Tyson grinned with his crooked teeth and I smiled back and I clicked Riptide and it extended into a sword. It was four foot long, and it was made of celestial bronze but also with a metal that I didn't know of. I looked around at all of my friends and the determined looks on each of their faces.

"Let's show them what payback is about!" I said. Everyone cheered with me. And we marched towards the gates of the castle.

It was fast and quick. Those were the words that came to me after we assaulted the gates. The guards were unprepared and had been taken out fast. Now we're storming the castle. Royal guards were making a line to block us from the entrance but that wasn't going to last long.

"GO!" I yelled at Tyson.

He bellowed and he was followed by his cyclops brethren and slammed into that wall. Those mortals didn't last long. A couple that had guns shot some of the cyclops but even they were overwhelmed.

As for me I continued with the remainder of our forces, as I was climbing the stair while the rest of my men scattered in other places to take the castle I saw the other places being attack meaning everything was going smoothly.

I prayed to the gods that nobody died in this attack like those cyclops at the entrance. Shaking the thought aside I continued towards the throne room. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Finally I reached the throne room followed by a couple of my warriors.

Before bursting in I took the crossbow and put it on it's sling knowing it was going to be crucial for the battle and I kicked the double doors open. Inside was Antaeus glaring at me, at his side were the Fallen agent and half a dozen warriors. Antaeus continued to glare at me until he finally spoke.

"So you there betray me Perseus, shame you were my favorite servant, but now you will die." he stated.

But before he could even order his soldiers to attack we were charging at them. I quickly stabbed with Riptide one of the guards, the other got a slash to his throat. Antaeus was already charging at me his bronze knuckles in his hands ready to punch me to a pulp. I rolled to his right and stabbed at his side.

He yelled in pain but the earth quickly closed around the wound and healed him. Cursing I took the crossbow and began to shoot at him, he dodged as I knew he would and quickly attacked me. I barely dodge that attack, he only grazed my side but I could take he fractured a rib.

"Fuck!" I cursed. Antaeus only laughed. Glaring I unleashed my surprise and before he knew it he was hanging in the ceiling by bronze ropes. He trashed but to no avail and I raised my sword and pointed it at him. He stopped squirming and looked at me carefully.

"It's time to pay for your actions Antaeus. For the gods!"

And with that I slashed at him. He yelled until little by little he turned to dirt the only thing left of him was his armor and a pile of dirt. I looked around the room, the soldiers loyal too Antaeus were eliminated and as for the demigod he was nowhere to be seen. I heard footsteps and saw Nico appearing from the shadows.

"Good job Percy, the raid was a success as we speak our soldiers are eliminating Antaeus legions." he stated. I nodded pleased with the news.

"What of our losses?" I asked.

"Some severe and minor injuries but nothing time will heal." he said. I sighed in relief, then the doors to the hall opened and Beckendorf walked in. Aside from a cut in his arm he was ok.

"Reporting in, Will and his siblings are tending to the wounded, Grover and Katie are spreading the news and checking to see that the enemy is killed, and Tyson is Guarding the gates." he said. Nico nodded at this while I looked around. It finally happened _freedom._

"What now Percy?" asked Nico. And it got me thinking of the future what we had to do. I looked at the throne knowing the answer to that. I walked towards it and sat thinking of the decisions I had to make if I wanted to make this place strong to withstand the might of our enemies. After a short pause I opened my eyes with my decision.

"Now we rebuild, we prepare, for we need to strengthen our defenses if we are to face enemy attacks." I stated.

"Thought you'd say that," said Beckendorf nodding, "so what's the plan _my king._" he asked amused. Nico was also grinning while I glared at them.

"First let it be known that this place won't be called Libya anymore, and also we'll destroy the skull temple in the name of the titans and rebuild a new one for the gods. And also this place shall be known as Troy."

**And there it is hoped you enjoy. Next chapter will be about the Olympian army. Sorry if there was to much babble but is the prologue so there had to be a lot of explaining. Also the Romans will appear in this story. So review and see you next time.**


	2. A day in the Olympian army

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new episode hope you enjoy. In this chapter you will see the armies of Olympus led by two we know. So read and don't forget to review.**

**A day in the Olympian army**

**Thalia's POV A year after Percy's rebellion**

Being the daughter of Zeus is not fun sometimes. Sure you have the awesome powers to command lightning and the air. But sometimes is too much responsibility. You ask why? Well simple really, see as a child of the king of the gods people see you as a leader and they look at you to make the decisions. Sure I'm almost unbeatable in battle and the only to people that can give me a challenge are my two friends Annabeth and Clarisse.

Surprising that the two children of the war gods get along. While Annabeth is the brains, Clarisse is the muscle. The two get along well. Right now we lead a small battalion of troops to attack a small slave colony that belongs to the titans. They always have these around and every time it makes me mad.

Hence why I'm leading this attack and why I'm also hiding behind a bush for the right time for the guard shift to be over. Waiting sucks for us demigods, I mean the ADHD is killer, I've been about a couple of minutes and I'm about to jump from the ground, so annoying. Just then I heard the call for attack and I started yelling my battle cry along with everyone. And we stormed the place, it looked like one of those towns from the old west and it looked empty. How? The others looked perplexed as I am.

"Don't lower your weapons, it may be a trap," I told them, "five of you stay here in case reinforcement come, the rest search the place." and with that we began exploring.

After the first couple of houses I found nothing and I was to lose interest in this when I heard a moan of pain. That's when I spotted corpses that must've belonged to demigods and mortals, also I spotted dust that belonged to dead around I finally found the source of the sound near a store as run there I called the others to join me. Once they were here I went to check who moaned. It was a fallen member, I noticed cause of the gray armor, but he looked horrible.

Deep cuts were all over him, broken leg, and probably a pierced lung cause of his ragged breath. One of the Apollo healers that were there checked him for a while and stood up shaking his head, I knew what that meant. He didn't have long to live. I crouched down to look at him better and ask him what happened.

"Who did this? I whispered. The boy look at me still trying to breath right until finally he spoke.

"They came in the night," he said hoarsely, "at first we thought it was the Olympian army or the Romans until we saw the armor." he stopped to swallow and I gave him my canteen of water so he could drink. After he drank half of the water he continued a bit strongly.

"They wore black armor and they attacked with great force, we were outnumbered, and outmatched. The leader looked god-like in battle, all those who faced perished at his hand. After we lost they freed the slaves and said something that I didn't hear and they left." he stated. I wanted to ask him more but when I looked up he was gone. Gathering the troops I called our back up to tell them what I heard. It was time to speak to the gods.

…**...**

**On Olympus**

Olympus is been two months since I've been there cause of all the battles that I had to lead. It was tiresome, maybe once there I could ask my father for some rest, I hope. I got on the elevator of the empire state building or how is it called now Ida tower after the mountain were my father was raised. Finally the elevator stopped and reached Olympus. I passed the city and reached the palace of the gods.

Once there I saw the mayhem inside. Satyrs, mortals, demigods, nature spirits, and other creatures I saw but whose name I didn't know were running around tables, maps and other rooms of the palace. I walked quickly as to not get caught by their dilemma but like always it didn't work. Annabeth appeared at my side with some papers clutched in her hands.

"Hey Thals I need your help with these." she said.

"Not now Annie I got to report to the gods on something I found." I said.

"Really, what?" she asked. Typical of a daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Reluctantly I told her and with every word I swore I could see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out about what I heard.

"I've heard of something like that." she said.

"Really?" I said now curious.

"Yeah one of our regiment reported something like what you heard, that some group dressed in black armor had destroyed a couple of outpost of the titans." she stated.

I wondered who these people were. Were they some new force of the Olympians or another force entirely. I wasn't sure but I was going to see if I could find out. Finally reached the council room and opened them. Inside were the fourteen Olympians which surprised me. Since the war started sometimes at least part of the Olympians were busy with the war.

To have all of them together meant trouble. Most of the gods had on their battle gear like my dad, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis and Hades. The other were in their normal clothes. Zeus stared at me with some concern in his eyes checking to see if I was injured. He can't show it more openly as he's the king but he cares for me and my twin brother Jason praetor and leader of the Roman demigods. I walked to the center and kneeled to my father.

"Lord Zeus report." I said out loud for everyone to hear after nod from him I told my tell. Everyone mortal and immortal alike listened without questions. They were surprised to what I discovered that Athena stood from her throne and started pacing around. With intensity of her walk I thought she was going to make a hole on the floor. Finally Zeus spoke up.

"We've heard of a new force that was fighting the titans but as to what they're called and who they are, we have no leads. That is why I want you Thalia to search for clues as to who they are." he stated and I nodded.

"Also child we've already told the Romans to search for this group too so you may see them along your path." said Athena after her little power walk. "Also choose those that you wish to join you on your quest." I nodded and looked around the entourage of demigods. After scanning around I knew who to choose.

"I choose Annabeth, Clarisse, Jake, Travis, Connor, Malcolm and Lee." I said.

My friends broke from the group I joined my side. Why did I chose them? Simple I know I'll need wisdom hence Annabeth and her brother Malcolm, some muscle hence Clarisse, some thieves and infiltrators the Stoll brothers, someone good with mechanics Jake Mason son of Hephaestus, and a healer Lee. I've known them for years and have work together we work well together. But I wondered who this black dressed army was and whose allegiance they're with. And who leads them.

**And that's a wrap. This was a bit of a filler chap but it had to be done. Also in this story both Thalia and Jason are twins even with the different hair color, same with the Stoll brothers. Also the Hephaestus kids will all have the fire ability. Also thinking of giving the Ares and Athena kids some ability that comes from their parents so if you have any ideas let me know and I'll check if one is interesting. Also the Hermes kids are going to have super speed. And I altered Riptide a bit cause it will have other abilities besides appearing in the pocket of their owner. So stay alert next up we'll see how Percy and the Trojans are doing. Also the Romans will be allies cause It's an AU.**


	3. New friends and surprises

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter enjoy and review. Also in this chapter you'll see what Percy and the new Trojans have been doing after a year. Also a special surprise. I do not own Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus, that belongs to Rick Riordan and I only own whatever OC I put in the story. **

**Percy's POV**

it's been a year after I lead the rebellion and took control of Antaeus' city. Now the city that I have named Troy has flourished under new management. We've destroyed all the skull temples that were built in honor of the titans and we've been working on a new order for the city.

Examples are temples for the gods, Cynthia a daughter of Athena built one temple looking just like the Parthenon and inside you had different smaller temples in the name of the gods. Aside from that I've been strengthening our armies by making regiments, making a sea fleet and aerial cavalry using pegasi.

Anyway long story short, Troy has been growing great. As for me well I was crowned the king of Troy (to my displeasure) so it was my duties to hear the complaints and problems of the people. Fortunately my friends were there to help, Beckendorf and Tyson have building and forging new weaponry and items for the need of the citizens, also walls around the city to protect from invasion.

Nico and some children of Hecate used they're abilities to strengthen the walls greater. Grover and Katie have made our food supply greater than ever And our army has grown strong, Every able man and woman that want to join the fight when the time comes, but so far it has been quiet. Still I know that this is the calm before the storm and I tried to have the people enjoy this peace for as long as it lasts.

Just in case and invasion occurs I had the Cyclopes and the Hephaestus children build bunkers to protect them in case the walls fail. Anyway today after finishing my work I was waiting for our mercenary regiment to come back from a raid on a slave camp.

The man leading them was a mortal by the name of Simmons and was a war veteran before the titan war. While he was middle age he was still capable and put him to lead the mercenaries to control them and not let them be reckless in battle. The had sent a message last week that the raid was a success and were coming back.

Finally one of the sentries spotted them coming and bringing with them, horses? I ordered the gate keepers to open the doors to let them in. Once they did the gates shut I went to meet them and spotted General Simmons grinning at me with helm tucked in his arm.

"So general I take it was a success?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well of course Aeneas, we got in the vans weapons and some freed slaves," he drank some water from his canteen before continuing, " and also we got some weird horses." he said hesitantly.

"Weird how?" I wondered.

"Well see when one of my men found stables in the camp and when he went to check if they were and he came back with a bite in his arm…" he trailed off.

" A bite is he ok and how did it happened?" I asked.

Simmons just signaled me to follow him to where the horse were. All of them had muzzles on them and the ones watching them were dressed in full armor and were keeping a safe distance but enough that the can stop the horses from escaping. Simmons then took one of the horses and with care and speed took it off and what came next wasn't being expected. The horse had razor sharp teeth. The horse whinnied angrily and looked at me yelling inside my head.

"_We're hungry give us meat!"_ it was yelling. As a son of Poseidon I could understand all horses but this was the first time a horse wanted meat. I racked my brain trying to find in my knowledge of Greek Mythology what this thing was and suddenly I remembered.

"The horses of Diomedes!" I exclaimed. When they looked at me confused, I explained about the labors of Heracles and that he had to take flesh eating horses.

"Well now what do we do with them?" asked Simmons. I thought about something I wanted to do and decided to try it.

"Let's put them in some stables and tame them to use in our cavalry." I stated. I was expecting yelling but what I didn't expect was for Simmons to order some of his troops to take them into the free stables. He turned to me with resigned look.

"Seeing as I can't fight you on this might've as well continue with my report," he grumbled and after nodding to him to continue he spoke, "in the camp we also found some mortal servants and some demigods slaves." he said pointing to were some healers were tending to the ex- slaves.

"And three of them are very interesting and I thought maybe you would like to meet them." he said.

I looked at him closely, one of the reasons I trusted Simmons as one of my advisor is cause he always brings something unexpected to table. Nodding I followed him were these interesting demigods were. What I find was two kids my age, boy and girl, and a middle aged man.

The girl had chocolate brown hair, braided in thin strands down the sides. She was seriously pretty and her eyes seemed to change color like kaleidoscope, brown, blue, green. The kid looked like Latino Santa's elf, he had curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful face even with that has happened to him, and a mischievous smile that reminded me of the Hermes kids when they're going to steal something.

As for the man, he had gray hair, a beard, he's well built, and his eyes were stormy grey. Anyway the two teens were at the man's side as if they didn't know what to do, as for the man he looked at me and stood walking towards me.

"Hello I am Daedalus." he said extending his hand, but I didn't shook it cause I was in shock.

"The maker of the labyrinth?" I asked just to be sure. Daedalus just laughed with good humor as if already got used to that question.

"Yes the same one in mythology, the son of Athena." he said in good humor.

"But how are you-" I let the question trail off.

"Alive, well is simple really, you see after escaping my labyrinth and going into exile I did some things I'm not proud of." he said bitterly before continuing. "So to pay for my crimes I went to my mother Athena to ask her to guide me to clean my conscience. She said to put myself into her servitude and that of the gods. And I did doing work and being messenger to the gods for some years until finally I paid my dues and as reward for my work I was granted immortality." he finished. I was surprised to think I had a legendary demigod in front of me, but it made me wondered something too.

"But why were you with Kronos and the Fallen?" I asked.

"Simple really, when the titans began their war on the gods I was in my studio in the labyrinth, but they found me out thanks to the help of that deceitful Minos." he said angrily. "After that they destroyed the entire labyrinth and placed me in that tower building weapons and making design for war ships and fortresses for them, until now." he stated.

"And these two?" I wondered.

"Oh, they're my assistants, they were in trouble with some giants so to save them I asked the officer in charge of the camp to save them and they've been with me ever since." he stated.

"And they are?" I asked.

"Well the girl is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, and the boy is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." he said signaling both of them. The guy, Leo, was looking at some of the soldiers gears asking question about them, while the girl Piper was just looking around unsure of what to do.

"Well Daedalus if you're seeking shelter we could offer you some to you and your friends." I said.

"Hhmm, well I accept but I'm not sure about my friends' answer." he said.

"I'm staying!" yelled Leo then he looked at the girl. "What about you Piper?" he asked but she ignore him.

"What's in it for us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"What do you want from us?" she said sharply. "Do you want to put us into servitude or do your dirty work?" she coldly. I just was in shock, she thought we were going to enslave them, oh boy.

"Look Piper we don't want nothing from you if you want to be a citizen of Troy, then so be it, and if you want to fight alongside us then welcome, all in all we want nothing from you. We're here to free those the titans captured like we were once and giving back their freedom." I stated with no emotion in my voice. She stared into my eyes trying to see if I was lying, but she won't find no lies in my eyes. She must've sensed it cause she smiled and nodded.

"Ok I'll join you." she declared.

"Welcome." I said and shook her hand. I was going to ask her more about her, but like always the fates like to make unwanted surprises.

Suddenly an explosion occurred in the harbor. Thankfully it was near here so I could get there in time, quickly telling one of the soldiers on patrol to sound the alarm to call more soldier to the harbor. Pulling for my pocket I clicked Riptide into sword form and raced to the harbor. I reached the harbor to find a battle going on.

Some soldiers were fighting some weird monsters. They looked like mixture of sea creatures balled up in a freakish thing coming out of the water. I quickly entered the fray cleaving one of this monsters. As I fought a monster one of them broke through a fight and almost cut off my head until another sword bloke his axe.

Daedalus appeared in armor and went on to fight the monsters until he stabbed him and the monster turned to dust. He winked at me and went on to fight. The battle wasn't as fierce as I thought meaning something was up, but I had to leave those thoughts aside until this scrimmage was over. Finally the last monster was done.

"What were they?" asked Nico.

"They were daemons sea spirits." explained Daedalus.

"But why were they here?" I said. "I mean this hasn't happen until now so why now?" Daedalus was thinking about this as was everyone else, it was Grover who got a good enough theory.

"Cause they wanted to know our defenses!" he exclaimed. "Think about it when we defeated Antaeus, there was a Fallen officer here with him and he disappeared the night of the rebellion." he stated.

"Then that means he knew of us and danger we posed to the titans, but why now, I mean why didn't they attacked before?" I asked.

"Probably cause they wanted to see how much this place has grown." explained Daedalus. "The titans know of your rebellion and know they want to see if you're a threat or not, and they sent this small force to see if your strong or weak, and now they know they're answer." he finished grimly. And dread filled inside of me.

"Which means that now they'll eliminate us before we can grow stronger or ally ourselves with either Olympians or Romans." I said softly but loud enough for the others to hear me.

"Exactly." said Daedalus. With this my worst fears have been realized to early for that matter, which means we needed to move in case we face an unwanted threat.

"Nico tell the guards we need 24 hour guard duty in case the enemy comes, Grover tell the Hecate kids to finish that defensive barrier ahead of schedule, and tell Beckendorf and Tyson to finish those projects of them. We're going to prepare for battle." I ordered.

"But what about the harbor for now is our weakest defensive location." said Nico.

"I'll handle that," interrupted Daedalus, "With the help of Leo and some of your inventors I can make something fast and strong that can help you." he stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and he nodded. "Good you'll work with Beckendorf, Grover show him to the forges is time we show the titans what we're about."

**So the Trojans are preparing for a battle hat will happen? Next chap we'll see the Olympians quest in discovering the Trojans but they'll have unexpected surprises. Also we'll see the Romans. So review readers and until next time. **


	4. Blast from the past and possible trouble

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter of Hope of Olympus. Sorry I didn't update on the weekend but I was busy I didn't have the time. So now here we go and this episode is the moment when the Olympian army meets the Trojans. So read and review.**

**Blast form the past and possible trouble in the future**

**Thalia's POV**

Man was this quest suckish. It's been a week and all we've done so far is fight and fight against monsters. I mean is like they want us to not look, anyway we were taking a break beside some trees after searching for hours. I looked at the others Annabeth and Malcolm were discussing where to go next, Clarisse was sharpening a knife, Connor and Travis were snoring, Lee was on lookout and Jake was fiddling with some gears making something.

I've been thinking about on what to do next and I had nothing, but what I did know is that we weren't going to last long with all this attacks that were happening. We needed help and I knew who could give it but I also know some of the others won't like it.

"Everyone gear up, we're going to meet up with the Romans." I stated as I stood up.

Of course my words came true as Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and Annabeth began arguing. They've met the Romans and even though they were allies they never met eye to eye. See the Romans were descendants of the Trojan people that were defeated by the Greeks and ever since then the Romans never liked us. They made peace with us for the sake of the alliance but that old vengeance still loomed in the for of: sarcastic comments, taunting, and in some cases extreme pranking (though so far the Mercury kids never stood a chance against the Stoll twins).

Hence I have to try and make peace with them, thankfully I wasn't alone. My twin brother Jason and me have been assigned ambassadors to try and stop the fighting. You may be wondering, if you're twins the how come one is Roman and the other is Greek? Simple really see the night we were conceived our father Zeus was in between his Greek and Roman form.

So I who was born first by a minute was Greek while my brother was born Roman. When we were three our mom died in a car crash and dad took us with him. Living on Olympus was boring, I was practically raised by Hestia goddess of the hearth since my father was too busy, as for my brother he got taken by Hera and raised by her as her champion. When we turned seven, I was sent to camp Half Blood, while Jason was sent to camp Seven Hills the Roman camp.

On Olympus I never could play or even speak with him, Hera was _very bitchy _when it came to him. Which made me have a grudge towards the goddess of _marriage_ for all my life. On camp Half Blood I met my two greatest friends, Luke and Annabeth. Luke is a son of Hermes and he was an incredible fighter though he never could beat me in our sparring matches. But then came the Dark Days, see Luke went to do a quest in getting apples of the Garden of the Hesperides but got attacked by the dragon guarding the tree and in fierce battle Luke won against the monster but got injured. We found him injured with a scar on his face and other serious injuries, but our healers managed to save him.

But he changed after that, he got into more fights with others and he almost killed in a sparring match one of his students if it weren't for Clarisse (who was practicing with her cabin) who tackled him and clubbed him with her fist (children of Ares have a bit more strength than others). After that Chiron our trainer decide it was better to take Luke out of duties until he could recuperate.

But it didn't work, a week after that incident a huge legion of monsters attacked camp. Luke was leading it, we survived and one of course but we didn't know it was a diversion. We heard from the gods that the Mist that covered our world was destroyed and monsters were attacking cities, invading them, conquering them. We tried to fight but some rogue demigods of camp that join Luke were leading the assaults and knew our movements, making us the losing side.

It wasn't until the gods began to act themselves to preserve the Heart of the West. That happened when I was ten years old. When one of my best friends in the whole world turned on us and caused destruction on America. Now here I am waiting for the Romans at the meeting point we set up. I was excited, I hadn't seen my brother in a long time, I wanted to see how he was doing. I've heard of his exploits and victories but I wanted to hear them from him, some people tend to exaggerate the reports.

Finally after half an hour we heard they're signal to see if we were there and after we gave it they came. It was only a dozen of them but they were armed to the teeth. At the front was my brother dressed in roman armor. I couldn't wait so I ran to him and hugged him. He got out of the hug with a smile on his face. His hair was cut short, under his armor he was dressed in a purple shirt, jeans, with combat boots, he Imperial gold made gladius hung sheathed at his side.

Behind him the other Roman demigods stood apart from us and the rest as if they didn't want to breathe the same air as us Greeks, likewise my friends were doing the same. I really wish we could get along, and apparently my brother was thinking the same thing by the look on his face.

"So Jason," I said to relieve the tension among us, "what have you found out?" I asked.

"Well so far we nothing, these group is well trained in stealth and know when to disappear and not leave traces." told Jason. "Also for that reason we've asked for the Hunters of Artemis to help solve that problem and also another." he explained.

"What do you mean when you say problem?" asked Annabeth making me jump.

"Well mercenaries and bandits have been causing some havoc around these parts, and when we asked the Hunters for help on our mission they asked for our help in theirs." he said. I nodded the Hunters of Artemis are our allies and they've been hunting the barbarians that were rogue still.

"So when are we to meet them?" I asked.

"How about right now." said a familiar voice. I turned to see at least a dozen girls dressed in silvery clothes with bows slung on their shoulders.

Leading them were two girls I knew very well. One was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin, unlike the others she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. I knew her anywhere, she was my friend Zoë Nightshade. The other girl at her side had olive skin and black hair, it was Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades. Both of them smiled and went to join us.

"Zoë it's been so long!" I said as I hugged her.

See I met her a couple of times on Olympus when she went with Artemis and we got along well, she even wanted to join the Hunters with her but I refused cause it wasn't for me, she understood but it thankfully it didn't stop us from being friends. As for Bianca, Zoë met her during a raid in a slave camp, she apparently lost her brother and feeling sad join with the Hunters, she now had a new family.

"Yes it has how ha-" she started but was cut off by the sound of an explosion. It was close from here. As one we took out our weapons and headed off silently in the night to see what was happening. When we found the source of the sound we found ourselves in the middle of a fight.

"It's the mercenaries!" whispered Bianca. I saw that said mercenaries were in battle against a slim and tall warrior when the light on the fire that were scattered around caught him we saw he was wearing _black armor_. The guy was a decent fighter surrounded on all sides yet still able to hold his own.

But I sensed that he won't make without back up. I looked at my friends and they nodded with grim determination. And together we charged. The mercenaries weren't expecting us and it was good for it turned into our advantage. It was fierce this battle this guys weren't your average bandits. I looked around and found the black armored kid still fighting suddenly he stabbed his sword in the ground and said in a voice of power that felt familiar.

"Rise and serve me." he said.

Suddenly the ground opened and skeleton warriors rose from the earth ready to fight the enemies of their master. As for me I went cold inside. This guy was a son of Hade! Impossible only Bianca and some of dozen kids on Olympus were the only kids alive are supposed to exist. I looked around the battlefield and saw Bianca with look of sadness and happiness. Finding it strange I went back just in time to block with a shield Aegis. The guy flinched in fear giving enough time to stabbed him with my spear. We continue fight until what remained of the enemy ran away leaving us with the dude in the black armor who was busy cleaning his sword with a rag he found in one of the bodies. Then he suddenly tensed and readied his guard and look at us taking us in for the first time.

"Who are you?" he demanded raising his sword as he spoke. Calmly I stepped forward and was about to speak when Bianca spoke first.

"Nico is that you?" she said in disbelieve. But that didn't help much.

"How do you know my name?" he growled. That's when Bianca stepped into the light so he could see her better.

"It's me Bianca your sister." she said calmly. Now I was shocked, Bianca's brother alive? This was surprising but it wasn't helping with Nico here.

"Impossible my sister died during the war!" he said. He sounded like he didn't want to believe.

"No little brother I survived and later free by the Hunters of Artemis." she said. And I saw that Nico wasn't a very happy kid right now.

"Huh looks like you found a new family and forgot about the old one." he sneered. Huh now I know why that voice was familiar, he sounded just like his father Hades when he spoke.

"Nico that's not fair." she said with reproach. "I didn't know you were alive if I knew then-" but was cut off by her brother.

"We're children of Hades!" he screamed. "We know when someone dies and when new life is born!" he said. He then looked at us.

"And who're all of you." he demanded.

"I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus," I said calmed unlike Bianca who was crying, "General of the Olympian forces." I said and saw him widened his eyes surprised. "I take it you know of us?" In response he summoned more skeleton warriors to attack us.

Then he ran into the darkness. We would've been in another fight except Bianca stopped the skeletons with a wave of her hand and they turn to dust. Without even saying a word she runs after her brother, I looked at the others and nod my head to follow her. And so the race is one to capture our only link to this group.

**Percy's POV **

I was at sitting in my tent playing with portable game console, courtesy of Leo who invented it. Now I know I need to be the responsible leader of Troy but every once in a while I still act like a kid my age. Plus this game was fun, as I continued playing I didn't noticed Pier and Beckendorf entering until I heard the fake cough. I raised my head and spotted my two friends trying to hide their smirks to no avail.

"Is something wrong?" I grumbled knowing I wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"Yeah there's still no word on Nico since he went to spy on those Mercenaries." said Piper. I got up and went with them to the meeting tent.

"What's going on?" I asked the moment I entered.

"It appears that Nico failed to report at the appointed time." said Daedalus.

"Then it means something happened, contact him on his transmitter." I said. Daedalus took out a bronze cell-phone sized communicator. He then started to fiddle with it until he got Nico.

"Nico are you alright?" asked Daedalus.

"I'm being chased by Olympian soldiers requesting backup!" and with that he cut off communication. Everyone looked at me knowing this day was coming but thinking it was on better conditions.

"Everyone suit up, we're going to help Nico." I ordered.

**And some it begins. Will Thalia and the others catch Nico? Or will Percy reach him? Also if you want to see Percy's Trojan armor then go to my profile to see it. Also Zoë will not speak that old English she has on the books cause it's just annoying. Also I showed a bit of Thalia and Jason's childhood. **

**And in the next chapter I will show some Nico and Bianca's childhood too. they will be from modern times and not from the WWII. Also aside from Thalia, Jason, Nico, Bianca and Percy, there will be other children of the Big Three. Some I will involve into the story, and the others not so much. **

**So review and comment until next time. Also in my story of the Son of Neptune, the reason I haven't updated is that I have some writer's block involved with that story but I will update when I have inspiration. Also I was thinking of putting some love triangle between Percy, Piper and Thalia. Review if you like the idea.**


	5. Meeting of the Trojans and Olympians

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. But first some words I need to say or write in this case. First my apologies on some of the grammar error I've done, in case of the title of the chapter and at the end before my comment, it wasn't supposed to be Pier it was supposed to be Piper, I just get into writing so much I forget to check that everything is correct, hey I'm only human I'm not perfect, so sorry for that and thanks to one of the readers for telling me of my errors. **

**Also to all of you readers, Percy's age isn't ten it's fourteen, the war started when he was ten, he rebelled when he was thirteen and a year passed by after that to his age now. Also Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Will, and the Stoll brothers are the same age as Percy. **

**Beckendorf, Clarisse, Jake, and Lee are seventeen. Nico, Piper, Malcolm, and Leo are thirteen. Bianca,** **Daedalus, and Zoë are immortal so they can't age no more. And Grover is sixteen in human years. And there are the ages of those that are involved in the chapter so that there's no confusion. And now the chapter**

**Meeting of the Trojans and Olympians**

**Thalia's POV**

Man it's been an hour since we've been chasing Nico. If it wasn't for the hunters we would've lost him already. He's good at hiding his tracks, but the hunters are better. Also Bianca is channeling her powers to stop him from shadow traveling.

I looked at her, she was pale her strength draining from her as she kept pushing him from the shadows, and even after he stopped she still kept doing it just in case. I just hope we find him eventually. Zoë says that pretty soon we'll corner him and then we'll force what he knows and especially who does he work for.

**Nico's POV**

Man was this tiring, it was supposed to be a simple recon mission but somehow they found me and before I knew it I was in the middle of a fight. Not only that but Olympian soldiers found me along with my supposed dead sister Bianca. All this time and she never found me enjoy herself as a huntress leaving me with the hardships of slavery. I remember that dreadful day, I was nine Bianca ten, we were running after our mom died protecting us from a drakon.

I remember Bianca saying we'll be together and that she was going to keep me safe. I believed her, but before we knew it we got captured and since I was making a fuss when they separated us I was sent to Antaeus in Libya which is now Troy. I remember how scared I was and how which my mom was there with me.

And how Antaeus was laughing at the fun I was going to provided to them. Then he came, Percy, dressed in robe of blue, he's face held no expression when Antaeus ordered him to take me to the servants quarters and to teach me how it worked in the palace.

Then he took me to this room and healed my injuries and told me this words that I will always remember: _"I know it's tough and hard but we have to withstand it if we're to be free once more." _

I saw in his eyes a fire in them, and I knew that his looks when I saw him was for show and he was going to have his payback. After that I never cried until this night, I stood by Percy's side and those of my friends, never wavering in my beliefs, never hesitating in my decision.

But now after seeing Bianca I felt like a little kid again scared of the dangers of this world. That's when I heard my transmitter buzzing in my pocket. I took it and answered.

"This is Nico I hear you." I said and was answered by Percy's voice the man I looked up to as a brother.

"Nico good you aren't caught, listen go to the meeting point we set up before, we're already there, shadow travel there fast." said Percy.

"I can't," I said sourly, " they got a child of Hades that's keeping me from shadow traveling." I didn't want to say she was my sister until I speak to him face to face.

"Really, well we have your location and your close to the meeting point in about a half an hour, now this is the plan." I nodded to myself as he told me how this was going to work on our favor.

**30 minutes later Nico's POV**

I finally reached the meeting tired from all that running and retracing my steps and changing course to fool them. I sat on a boulder and took my skull helm off, and took from my bag a bottle of water and drank deeply.

Then took my canteen of nectar and drank a cap full followed by pebble sized piece of ambrosia and with that my strength return. That's when I heard that voice calling me. With sigh on my lips I stood up unsheathing my sword.

**Thalia's POV**

Finally we reached the place when I heard Bianca yell: "NICO!" Sure enough there he was, sword raised ready for a fight. Now that he didn't have his helmet on I could see his face better. He looked like his father, he had that handsome proud look his father Hades always wore.

His hair reached his back, like Bianca he had those dark eyes of their father. He wielded a black sword, that was probably made of stygian iron. I walked towards were Bianca was and try to speak calmly with Nico.

"Look kid we just want to talk with you nothing more." I stated clearly. He just made a _pfft_ sound.

"Yeah like a believe that, sorry but you haven't shown me nothing to make me trust you," he then looked at Bianca with cold anger in eyes, "_nothing." _Bianca lowered her head tears in her eyes making me very _pissed_.

"Look kid whether you like it or not you're surrounded by us and there's nowhere to escape so just come quietly." I said with some smugness.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said voice in the night. From behind the trees and the nightly mist came archers surrounding us, also some with guns. In the center of small cliff appeared five people, the fifth one in the center.

"Lower your weapons we have you surrounded and we have snipers also around us ready to blow your brains out." the guy stated calm. Slowly I lowered my spear and shield and gave Travis the signal to use his super speed to take the leader out.

Thankfully he noticed and before anyone could do anything he was gone. But just before he could get to the leader, said person just raised his arm and with lariat move knocked Travis off the ground and toppling towards it unconscious.

"A brave move but foolish." the guy said amused. "But I suggest you don't try to be heroes or next time one of you might be dead." he said.

"Normally I prefer to see the face of the person that's threatening me so why don't you show yourself." I said with sarcasm in every word.

"Where are my manners how foolish of me, forgive me." the guy said mockingly and stepped forward.

All I had to say was, holy Aphrodite was he hot! He was tan like he spend every day in the beach, his hair reached his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail. He wore black armor, no helm, and in the center of his breastplate was a gold trident.

At his side stood four people, the two behind I couldn't make out their faces, but the two in the front I could see. The guy on the right was build big, African American, dressed in armor two, but with a beautiful crafted helm, a sword was at his side.

The other was a girl, her hair was braided at the sides and behind, she was beautiful and also wore armor, only she had a knife strapped to her thigh.

"I am Perseus Aeneas Jackson, son of Poseidon," I could hear the gasps behind me,

"General and Ruler of Troy, but you can call me Percy." he said.

"Troy doesn't exist anymore." stated Annabeth in matter of factly.

"Well for your information I know that, this a new Troy for _your information_." said Percy sarcastically.

He walked to were Nico was and began talking in whispers. Damn I can't read lips but I know a certain daughter of Athena who can. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded and could see her eyes shine a bit as she looked at them. But was stopped by an arrow hitting close to where she was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you child." said one of the guys that were with Percy. He got

"Daedalus?" I asked unsure of the answer. He just looked at me taking me in and smiled.

"Well, well little Thalia look at you all grown up." he looked over my shoulder looking for my brother. "And Jason too look how much you've both grown." he said happily.

"Daedalus you know them?" asked Percy stopping his other conversation and entering this one.

"Yes, remember when I told you of duties for my crimes," he said and Percy nodded, " well every now and then I visited Olympus cause of them even after my sentence was over, and one of those sentence was to watch over the children of Zeus." he said. I remembered that, how he used to make toys for us and the fun I had when he gave me piggyback rides. I smiled at the memories.

"I see, well Nico just informed me of what happened and what he found out." said Percy and looked at Bianca. "I know his side of the story but I want to hear yours." he stated and motioned for Bianca to speak. Meanwhile Zoë was furious.

"Don't speak to a hunter you arrogant boy!" she growled. Percy looked at her and me as if saying _Is she for real?_ I just shrugged telling him yes.

"Well now huntress I meant no offense I just want to get to the bottom of things but your right that can be saved for later now-" whatever he was going to say was cut off as my brother took his sword and charged Percy.

For a moment I thought Percy done for but he out of nowhere pulled out a sword and blocked Jason's attack. And both of them stood circling each other and at once they struck.

**Cliffhanger bet you didn't expected that now. So Jason vs. Percy a bit of action every once in a while is good don't you all think so. And Thalia has a crush on Percy but we'll have to wait and see for his reaction to her. **

**Also decided to put Daedalus a bit in the Grace twins life seeing as sometimes the gods are busy for children. So next chapter we'll see whose the best and also we're going to see the gods reaction to the Trojans. Will it be good or bad? I say good but I'll have brainstorm on it. So review and comment.**


	6. A bit of battle and visit to Olympus

**Hey everyone I'm back. Now here's a chapter you all been wondering about. Percy vs. Jason. Now I know you all been wondering why Jason did what he did. In short it was to help his friends get out of the mess they were in. But will he suffer the consequences of his actions. We'll see. Now enjoy.**

**A bit of battle and a surprise visit to Olympus**

**Thalia's POV**

Both if them we circling each other like two wolves looking for an opening. When suddenly they attacked blades clashing fiercely. Jason slashed and attack pushing Percy more and more. The other Romans were smirking at the poor performance that Percy was displaying.

Meanwhile Percy was on the defensive blocking every attack that Jason sent him. For some reason I saw that Percy looked bored with the battle, as if he wasn't into it, problem was Jason noticed that to and began to push Percy more until he decapitated Percy if the latter hadn't dodge only getting a cut on his cheek.

"Fight back don't you have no pride?" growled Jason in annoyance. Percy cleaned his cheek and looks at my brother and grins.

"Alright enough of the warm up let's fight for real." stated Percy.

Jason nodded a bit happy at this. Romans they're always happy with battles even my sometimes sweet brother. The battle commenced with Percy delivering a strong blow against Jason making the Romans sobered up from their laughter.

Jason held in and when he tried to push back, Percy began giving blow after and began pushing back this time. Jason retaliated and for a moment he had the upper hand, but Percy began changing his rhythm with different sword techniques that looked like kendo and a mixture of fencing.

At first both of them were evenly matched, even with Percy changing the rhythm of his swordsmanship, but that's when once again Percy surprised us all. Suddenly out of nowhere he threw a vicious punch that would've broken Jason's jaw if he hadn't dodge it. But as soon as he did that Percy kicked him in the chest and sent his elbow to my brother's face knocking him to the ground.

Jason quickly rolled to get up again and tackled Percy to the ground only to fail. It seemed Percy had prepared himself so now both of them were grappling. They wrestled for a while trying to take away the others sword, and surprisingly Percy threw his sword and to our greater surprise began doing martial arts moves against Jason. I'll tell you this my brother wasn't expecting this and was unprepared for his sword getting out of hand.

It seemed Percy was about to win but he stopped suddenly and went to take but his sword and my brothers' and gave it to him.

I knew what this was, the honor of a warrior, when two warriors fight an honest duel in respect to they opponent you can give him a chance to regain his blade and prepare himself to battle to the end. I could tell that both Jason and his Romans were surprised about this, while the Trojans had proud smiles on their faces while watching their leaders' fight.

Jason took his blade, nodded his thanks and took his stance. But before they continued their fight, suddenly a this bright light appeared out of nowhere surrounding all of us and there was a flash if light and everything went dark.

**Third Person's POV **

While Thalia and the others were watching the fight between the Roman leader Jason Grace against the Trojan king Perseus Jackson they didn't realize they were being watched. Through a hidden Iris message the fourteen Olympian gods watched silently this fight curious to see this new force that has risen from Titan territory. It had been a while since all fourteen had been together, for the war has been a taxing one.

Even with this unofficial truce that rose after the fierce battle between gods and titans, dangers have lurked around every corner. Hence they had to go when commanded to deal with whatever problem was at hand.

Now together they watched as this son of Poseidon was able to match if not surpass the son of Jupiter. Everyone of the gods were thinking something differently as they saw how the Fates made the two forces cross paths.

Zeus for one was shocked to see that his son who has been a great leader following this sudden change in this world had met his match, by a child of Poseidon no less. Meanwhile his wife Hera was worried that her champion would be hurt greatly by this boy and it slightly annoyed her this. Jason has given her honor beyond anything else since from the two twins she chose him.

They boy has been in two great battles since the titans rose from Tartarus, the first one was when that son of Hermes cause this Titan war, and how the Romans fought to survive and defend Olympus alongside the Greek demigods.

The second one was after their camp was destroyed, how the Romans lead by Jason, after Lupa's death in the beginning of the war, fought for a new place to call home. Still called Seven Hills in the name of their old camp, Jason became king and has ruled wisely to this day.

And through all that for losing to some wannabe, ridiculous, she thought. Meanwhile Poseidon was in shock. His oldest son was alive! Sally's boy made it through the war. He wished that he could've find him before, but he couldn't, the oceans were at war against each other as he faced Oceanus and Aigaios the sea and storm titans. It was all he could do to stop the shockwave of the battles against them from reaching the mainland.

But all that time he worried for Sally and Percy wondering were they are, even asked Hades if they were in the Underworld. Hades said that Sally Jackson was in Elysium for sacrificing herself to save her child, but the boy wasn't in the Underworld. This gave him hope, but even after Aigaios' defeat, Oceanus was still attacking his territory and he knew his son will have to wait, _for the greater good. _

Bullshit he thought he Zeus said those words, but even so he followed Zeus orders and continued to fight Oceanus. And now after four years his son returned from nowhere, turned into a fierce warrior and king no less. He was proud and when he could get the chance he will speak to him and ask for his forgiveness.

As for Hades he was also surprised, a child of his alive, Maria's boy no less. He thought Bianca was the only survivor, but in his grief for Maria he didn't even check whether Nico was alive, how foolish of him, now the boy was vengeful against his sister and partly at him too for not being there.

He shook his sadly feeling being a sorry excuse for a father. Meanwhile Poseidon looked at the other gods. Aphrodite was watching this battle too, but also the group of those Trojans that were there, interesting he thought. Ares was watching the fight probably expecting for more blood to flow.

Athena to was watching the fight her stormy gray eyes analyzing the son of Poseidon not surprising, both she and Ares trained those two young child of Zeus and she was probably surprised at someone holding his own against her student. As for Apollo and Artemis, Apollo was listening to an ipod while Artemis was watching with nostalgic face.

Probably remembering his son Orion and how she accidentally killed him cause of trickery by Apollo. He looked at his son again I saw that the boy did looked a bit like Orion except in the eyes, Orion had blue eyes whereas Percy has sea green eyes. Hermes was busy with his daily work, Hestia was watching the battle sadly, Poseidon knew it was cause she didn't like fights, Demeter didn't care much, probably cause it didn't involve agriculture and Dionysus well he never cared for heroes. Suddenly Zeus stood up.

"This has gone far enough, we will speak with this Trojans personally." he stated. Then he waved his hand and flash of light enveloped the group in front of them and they disappeared only to see them in front of them.

**Percy's POV **

Right in the middle of my fight a flash of light appears and before I knew I'm inside some huge throne room. How do I know that? Well the place is bigger than a football stadium, while in front of me stood fourteen giant beings sitting on thrones watching all of us. My suspicion is that this are the Olympians but to be sure I'll ask that pretty girl Thalia for info as to who they are.

I spotted her standing up and went quickly to help her, I gave her my hand and she hesitated to take it as if I was going to attack her but she must've seen that I held no hostility in my eyes and she took my hand with a smile on her face.

"So where are we an who are they? I whispered as I help her.

"We're in Olympus and this are the Olympian gods." she stated. I looked at the gods who were watching us curiously and I did a head count noticing something.

"How come there are fourteen Olympians aren't there supposed to be twelve?" I asked.

"Well at the beginning they were, but with the war against the Titans to strengthen their collective power, they put lady Hestia and lord Hades as Olympians again." she said proudly when she mentioned Hestia.

"Do you like or admire Hestia?" I asked curious. She smiled at me happily making me smile back.

"Yeah see after my mom died Zeus gave Hestia to me, while Hera took my brother to raise. So long story short Hestia is like a mother to me." she said simply.

"Wait why would Hera raise I child of Zeus? I asked surprised.

"Well between you and me I think is because she doesn't have any kids of her own and took Jason as his champion cause of it and-" whatever she was going to say was lost when thunder roared around us making everyone look at the man in the pinstripe suit that must've been Zeus. Suddenly from halls and other entrances came demigods, mortals, a few monsters and nature spirits.

"We wish to welcome to Olympus new allies the warriors of Troy!" he stated. All around everyone began whispering so loud you could almost hear them from were I was. As for me I waved Thalia goodbye and went with m friends thinking only one thing. The Fates must really like to mess with me.

**And there it is a new chapter done. And victory in battle goes to Percy! *cheers. We also saw a bit in the mind of the Olympians and why there are now fourteen. Between you and me that's how it should've been for a long time. We also saw had some insight on how some the gods care for their children even if they're to busy to see them or take care of them, I wanted all of you to see that. So Percy and his Trojans are in for some family meetings and other troubles ahead of them. New friends will come and new rivals as well. But Percy will find a way to face it all. So review and comment and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Enjoy.**


	7. My day on Olympus

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. So was taking a break to relax and found a very disturbing Pjo fic that's very messed up. Now I won't get into details about it cause I want to forget it so if you see this story called The prayer warriors: the evil gods, my advice don't see it. It's demeaning to a lot of people in a way. So enough about that is time for the chapter. In this Percy will have a family reunion and he'll meet some relatives that are full of themselves. So enjoy.**

**My day on Olympus**

**Percy's POV**

"Exactly what do you mean that we're allies, lord Zeus?" I asked. Zeus frowned confused.

"Well didn't you did this mission of yours to find us for an alliance?" he asked confused. Now I was in shock, how in Tartarus did he come up with that idea? Well time to set him straight.

"You see lord Zeus, the reason for our mission was to get rid of the rogue mercenaries in that region," I explained, "hence why I sent Nico here to spy on them to see how many there were when he got found out and we all met." I said.

Then someone cleared her throat and one of the goddesses calling for attention. She had black hair tied in a bun and stormy gray eyes, which meant this was Athena goddess of wisdom.

"Why then Trojan king do you not want to ally yourselves with us?" she asked with those piercing intimidating eyes. But she wasn't going to intimidate me.

"Well lady Athena simple, I wanted to strengthen my Trojan forces first going on to join with other forces." I stated.

"And how much of your forces is completed Perseus? asked Athena. I cringed when she said my full name, it's not like I don't like it it's just made feel older than I am.

"Well," I began, "about eighty-five percent?" I said turning to Daedalus who nodded back affirming what I said. I turned back and looked at the slightly shocked faces of the gods, I'll admit it made smile.

"So for the moment for the moment we have been recluting people to our cause, hence the raids on slave camps is to find demigods and mortals to join our cause. So far of the missing fifteen, we have five percent covered and are new beginning and finishing their training." I declared to the shock of all around us immortal and mortal alike.

"And you did this in a year?" asked a man in a mechanic's jumpsuit and from the metal bracer on one of his legs and the occasional spark of flame that shows on his beard, he was the lord of the forges Hephaestus.

"Well now not exactly," I said, "most of our forces were already there when Antaeus ruled." I stated.

"And you let them join you?" said an incredulous guy dressed like a buff biker meaning he was probably Ares the god of war. Now the way he said it made me a bit angry as if I trusted people that were soon to be traitors.

"For your information I knew most of those soldiers well enough, that I knew which won't be betray us and which will. One of the reasons we're recluting more people into our forces." I stated coldly. I saw Athena give me a look of pity.

"What?" I said to her. "Afraid that my loyalty to my people is foolish?" I said. "Cause for you information it's not!" I stated. " You think I don't know my own strength and weakness!"

"So young." muttered Athena with sorrow. Well now that made me mad. I know she's a god and I'm a mortal, but that didn't mean that I was going to let her and her fellow Olympians say I was blind.

"Hey listen here brainiac!" I growled, hearing the gasps of shock and horror of those that serve the gods. "I've spent _four years_ gathering strength and allies to overthrow that retched giant, during those times I've observed the soldier that were also gladiators and saw who were trustworthy and who wasn't.

And during the rebellion I sent our rebel militia to eliminate all those that could hinder our cause. So don't mess with my judgment and how I do things cause so far we've been doing ok. And if that's how you treat your allies then I want nothing to do with any of you." I stated panting slightly.

My friends were at my side giving me support and trying to conceal their grins so not to laugh. As for the Olympian and Roman soldiers. Well Thalia and the rest of them had eyes big as saucers and their mouths open. And when I looked at the gods, well they had different expressions.

Zeus was wide eyed as he heard what I said. The man at his right that looked like an older version of me but with some differences that must mean he's Poseidon was laughing. He wasn't the only one, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite were joining him.

Artemis, Demeter, Hades, Hera were concealing their smiles (except for Hades he was smiling in amusement), while Dionysus looked so surprised he dropped his goblet of wine in his lap. Only Hestia aside from Zeus was controlled in her expression.

She looked at me with her fiery eyes with a look that reminded me of my mother when I did that made her proud of when I achieved or did something incredible. As for Athena, well she looked very shocked, but you could see little by little how her face was turning red. I already sensed trouble and was grabbing Riptide in my hand to click it to sword mode to battle whatever came my way.

My friends also tensed in case a fight broke out. When it happened. Athena stood summoning a sphere of gray energy in her hand and was about to throw it, when a flash of blue light exploded in front of her sending her back to her throne the hard way.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw that what caused the flash of light was a twenty-foot gold and bronze trident that pierced through the floor were a couple of seconds ago Athena was there. The other gods were on their feet, some with their weapons other confused and two very angry gods.

Poseidon stood in front of his throne his right hand raised. By the way it was raised I knew he protected me from whatever Athena tried to do to me. Zeus also was standing his fierce lightning bolt in the form of a crystal spear pointing it at Poseidon. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Then Poseidon uttered six words that both shocked and moved me a bit.

"You will not hurt my son." he stated. To say Athena was angry, was like saying Dionysus kinda liked wine. But before she could say anything in a flash Zeus threw his bolt at the heavens and fierce thunder was heard all around us. After it left our ears ringing it left behind the smell of ozone in the throne room.

"ENOUGH!" roared Zeus. "We will deal with this later for now we welcome the Trojans on Olympus, treat them well all of you." when he said that he didn't mean it to his soldiers, he meant it to the other Olympians. And with he disappeared in a flash of lightning. With that everyone left (the gods in flashes of lights). Thalia then walked towards me.

"Come on I'll show you where all of you can sleep." she silently. And with that we left the throne room alongside her, Jason, Annabeth, Jake and Clarisse. We were walking for a couple of minutes, me seeing the sunrise the rest doing something else I didn't know when it happened. Suddenly some kids appeared and blocked our way.

The one in front hand a blue colored armor with wave designs. He had black hair that was wavy. He had tan skin like and looked husky like a surfer and had sea green eyes like mine. I knew who he was before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm Michael son of Poseidon." he said. So to try and make a try to be friends I raised my hand to shake his.

"I'm Percy and I'm a son of Poseidon too, nice to meet you." I said. He just looked at me with disgust and with a glare. Well so much for being friends.

"You know newbie we got a little initiation around her for you newcomer half-bloods." he stated.

"Oh?" I said curious. But deep down I knew that this practically screamed problem.

"Yeah it's a gladiator _game_ we have here, want to _see it_?" he asked. This guy must think I'm some moron or what, if he thinks I don't know what he's planning then he must have shit for brains. But why not wipe that smug look he's dying to try out.

"Ok I'll _play_ your game." I said. And there it was the smug look on his face. I practically wanted to laugh in front of him but I kept my cool. My new friends looked at me with concern, while my old friends knew that look I had and knew that I was going to do some payback. Michael then told me to follow him and his lackeys. As I was walking Thalia got close to whisper to me.

"Are you sure what your doing cause Michael is going to throw at you some of the most vicious monsters there is in the world." she stated with worry. I got close to her to the point that she blushed on the closeness. Everyone else except for Michael and his friends stopped too.

"If he does and I believe he'll do it then he going to have a bit of a surprise in store for his actions." I said indifferently. "Besides what's he got against me I've never met him till now." I said as we continued to follow him.

"Well before the war he repeated the labors of Heracles." said Annabeth. That made raise my eyebrows in surprise. Nico whistled.

"By himself?" he asked.

"Well no Thalia and Jake here went with him, and even though they help him in very dangerous parts he took the all the glory." she said sourly.

"What a jackass." I said.

"You have no idea," said Clarisse, "after the labor he tried to do his own labors on his own and almost got killed cause of it."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah after that when his siblings came he started to do the same thing he trying to do right now." she said

"If we hadn't stopped them-" began Thalia. "Well anyway Chiron our instructor stopped him but he's a world class bully and he gets what he want one way or the other." she finished. Wow this guy reminds me of Antaeus, but like him Michael is gonna wish never to have met me. So with that we continued to the arena.

Once there it was to prepare, but I already had, I was wearing my armor, had my trusty pen Riptide and only needed a shield, which Beckendorf gave me one of his spares. Everyone told me good luck, and I went into the arena. With the morning sun shining I stepped on those accursed grounds that fed my nightmares as a kid.

The crowd was roaring, demigods, nature spirits, satyrs, cyclopes, mortals , centaurs and surprisingly the gods. Their faces were one filled with curiosity, except for my father's his was filled with concern. It confused me a bit, I mean I was happy he protected me from Athena, but I don't know him except for some faint memory of him that he visited me as a baby, but other than that nothing.

I shook those memories away, one of the few good things I learned as a gladiator was that if you get distracted it could cause you your life. So I concentrated and put the face that my enemies saw for the last time, the face that declared me as Aeneas the Slayer and Perseus the Reaper. For a moment I remembered the adrenaline rush that I always felt in battle it was intoxicating.

But I ignore that too, cockiness can kill you, I focused my emotions and felt my battle reflexes that came with the ADHD being enhanced. I felt everything around , everyone watching me, some waiting for the blood to spill like Michael, others to see what I'm truly capable of like the gods, Thalia, Jason, etc., others had looks of trust my friends. And suddenly the trumpets indicating sounded and the gates releasing whatever foul beast Michael was sending came walking to sink it's fangs on my blood.

**Thalia's POV**

I was worried for Percy. I don't know why, I knew he could handle himself but still I worried. The next time I see Michael I'm going to give him some shock therapy to that bastard. I waved at Percy when he entered, but he didn't noticed.

He had this brooding look that sometimes Poseidon had when he argued with my dad and his eyes normally sea green were now turquoise, with shine that was hypnotic as I looked at them. He looked fearsome in the blazing sun, almost god-like. Then the trumpets sounded and I snapped out of it as it began.

**Percy's POV**

What came there was something I never face before. The chimera king, this meant Michael was serious but then I spotted the smug smile Athena had and I knew what this meant. I could see what she wanted to say even from here "_Show me what you can do child of the sea."_ Well she asked for it.

The chimera charged blowing fire my way. I dodge quickly and when he went to pounce at me I met him bashing my shield at his upcoming jaws and stabbed at his ribs. I did damage but the beast roaring in pain smacked me with his claw-like hoof making me fall. It hissed at me with his lion head caked in blood hungering for mine.

I snarled back at him and he charged, this time slide baseball style and stabbed straight to his heart. He convulsed I bit and turned to dust. I stood up shaking the monster dust off me as the crowd roared at my victory. I imagined those smug looks must've be vanishing from their face.

But those thoughts left as soon as the net challenge came. The minotaur, but not just any it was the minotaur king, the same one that killed my mom. I guess I should explain like the chimera, the Titans also bred to make more minotaurs, the original then became their king.

As I looked at ugly thing and saw it charge I put myself into a stance and clashed viciously against him. There we were demigod vs. monster, sword vs. axe as both out weapons struck against each other sparks flying form the weapons both sides trying to kill each other. Finally I threw my shield at it giving the opening to thrust my sword into it's guts sending it back to Tartarus.

Then came the final monster. I saw something rare, the brood of Kampe, the old jailor of Tartarus and the leader of Kronos personal guard. Like it's queen, this monster was centaur-like, the end of it was rhino mixed with crocodile, six stumpy legs at it's side. The upper part was humanoid but pale, the mouth had lots of fangs that it couldn't close it, the eyes bloody red, the hair filled with snakes, a spiked tail lashing like an angry snake waiting to attack.

It was wielding a mace and a sword, and with a speed unlike something like that it charged. I dodge out of range of those weapons of it but got hit by the tail twice. Thankfully I blocked them with my shield, bad news it got dented bad. Cursing I threw it at it to distract it. It did and I charged only for my blade to blocked by the mace, in a whip like move the sword cut at my side.

I screamed in pain but not before taking a hidden dagger from my bracelet and stabbing it in the eye staggering back nursing my side. It screeched in pain dropping it's mace and giving me a chance to attack.

I attacked cutting everywhere I could find, it blocked some of the attacks with it's sword, that's when I used the arm with the sword as leverage to flip to it's back. It tried to shake me as I piggybacked it and finally I stabbed at it's neck. Slowly turning to dust and feeling that old relief after a bout in the arena, to be glad of surviving.

**Thalia's POV**

That was amazing! I've seen my share of monster slaying, but Percy went toe to toe with them with incredible skill. I looked at Michael and he looked like a fish outside of water, then I saw Percy stab his sword in front of the gods and bowed.

But then he looked at Athena with fury in his now green eyes, I also looked at Athena and she was shocked at what she saw. The glare Percy was sending her was clear, it said _"It's that all you got?"_

**And done, wow wasn't that thrilling. I thought of multiplying some of the monsters, but trust me the Kampe monsters won't appear much, just a couple of them. We also get to see Percy's brother that's a jerk. Had to cause there's always going to be an unwanted rivalry. I'll say this now Michael won't be a traitor, he's just an arrogant idiot that's all. So review and hope you enjoy. Until next time. Also I tried putting Athena to rival Percy a bit too so that Percy could prove her wrong, cause it's just fun to do that. Another thing I also put those thoughts of Percy because in a way it's true if you get cocky or if get distracted in a battle it could mean trouble big time so wanted to put that. **


	8. The calm before the storm

**Hey everyone I'm back. I'm happy that all of you like the last chapter. Also in this it'll be a bit of a filler for the bigger part of the story. So in here you'll expect more rivalry between Michael and Percy, and maybe a bit of fluff between Percy, Piper and Thalia. So here it is.**

**The calm before the storm**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with pain at my side, not just that my whole body suddenly cry out in pain. Clutching my right side and swearing a bit little by little I started to remember yesterday. The obnoxious brother, the vengeful goddess, the gladiator battle against three dangerous monsters. I also remember the anger and the daring to Athena, well can you blame me, I mean Michael isn't smart enough to unleash the minotaur king and Kampe to face me.

Hate to admit it but she's smart, first sending a monster to face, followed by some relieving some nightmares from the past to unhinge me and finally sending a very dangerous with the skill to kill me with me still in a emotional turmoil. But there was a flaw in Athena's plan, and that was I had more control on my emotions. Sure I attacked the minotaur in rage but I held that rage in control just enough to fuel my strength and not let it blind me.

And once I slew it I held back that anger and for good reason. Thankfully I survived with a couple of bruises and a not so deep cut were my ribcage is. Anyway I looked around as to where I was and from the sea-like decoration I guessed I was in one of Poseidon's temples. Said god wasn't around but I saw Piper who was sleeping by my bed.

The daughter of Aphrodite was breathing deeply, well was as I cleared my throat to wake her up. She snorted a bit at the surprised wake up and when she focused on me she smiled happily and hugged me. She blushed a bit when she let me go.

"How are you feeling Percy?" she asked.

"I'm feeling like I got stampede by Pegasi other than that I feel great." I said with a bit of sarcasm. She giggled at my sarcasm and invited me too breakfast. As we walked she told me what happened after I left to get healed from my wounds. The Trojan soldiers were angry as to the monsters I had to fight and were accusing Michael of trying to kill me, to his defense came Athena saying it was a mistake on her part that she confused the monsters she was going to send to face me and sent those ones.

Shockingly nobody believed her, mainly Poseidon who was about to blast her into pieces if Zeus hadn't stopped him. So even now they were still fighting over whose fault was it.

"Sounds to me that Athena doesn't like me very much." I stated.

"No she doesn't apparently is cause you embarrassed her in front of everyone but according to my mom she'll get over it in a couple of days." she said. I was surprised that Aphrodite would talk with her children, then again it isn't that surprising, some of their children that the gods thought dead or corrupted now appeared safe and sound of course they're going to see how they were.

I cleared my head out of my thoughts as I went to were the mess hall is. I needed to check that some of the Trojans weren't fighting no one and as soon as I got there all conversation stopped as everyone started looking at me. Luckily this didn't bother me anymore thanks to all those life and death situation in gladiator arena. So I walked ignoring their stares towards were my friends were waiting for us and on my way I grabbed some food and sat. I was gonna start eating but I was stopped by Daedalus.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to do an offering to the gods before eating in the brazier." he said pointing at a central bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. And like he said, people went to the brazier and threw a portion of their food into the brazier. Shrugging I went to the brazier and said in my mind: _"to the gods"_. And threw some toast with eggs. I went to sit and began to eat as I was drinking some juice my friends asked me how I was and if I wanted to leave. I just shook my head and continued eating my food.

I knew that I was going to face people like Michael, so I wasn't going to let that get to me. After finishing my breakfast I told the others to mingle around and get to know everyone here and with that I left to walk around Olympus. So looking around I saw what a sanctuary was this place is. Roofs of gold, marble buildings, streets made of bronze, from afar I could see the cavern entrances to the forges of Hephaestus glowing, the streets filled with merchants selling multitude of things and that was just were the Olympians lived. In the mortal area was also outstanding, the buildings were modern but made of marble also (weird I know), everyone lived happy and free, without a care in the world.

But I knew that sooner or later war would come to this place, and it'll ruin the peace here. My thoughts got interrupted when my brother Michael came in front of me. Like always he was surrounded by an entourage of other demigods and he was in his blue/wave engraved armor (seriously doesn't he were anything besides that) and he stared at me with that cocky/smug attitude that he wore when he first met me.

"Well, well you're alive I see." he said. His goons laughed stupidly on cue.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you so what do you want Michael?" I said. Smug look turned smugger (if that can happen).

"I challenged you to a battle in the arena now." he stated. Great he wants to try and humiliate me again. Does he not have a life and if so why does want to mess with me, after what I did to those monsters him facing me isn't a good idea. But I figured what the hell maybe this time he'll stop with the challenges.

"Ok, meet me in the arena, while I get my armor." I said and to my enjoyment his smile faltered. Ha thought I was going to say no, well to bad you idiot.

So I left him with that stupid look on his face and went to the temple that Poseidon lent me while I'm here. Once there I checked my armor to see if it was in any condition for the fight. Sadly no aside from the gash were I was injured, it was also filled with dents all around. Oh Hades I need some replacement until I could fix this.

"Problems?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Poseidon leaning against the door.

"Yeah you could say that." I said. Well I didn't know what to do, this was the first time he spoke to me directly and I don't know what to say. But to say something I told him about Michael's challenge and about my armor problem. I was slightly surprised to see Poseidon scowl as to what I said.

"Honestly I don't know what to do with that boy." he sighed.

"Don't you like Michael?" I asked him curiously.

"Well of course I do I like all my children unlike my brothers who choose favorites, but ever since I claimed the boy he has tried to make me proud by trying to slay monsters and prove himself to me." he stated.

"Like the labors?" I asked.

"Exactly but he doesn't see that he needs to stop doing all of that, even after the titans declared war he's still acting like he is except now he has that little entourage that are amazed by him, he's the most reckless of my children." he said miserably. That got my attention.

"How many children do you have?" I asked.

"Well counting you and Michael well six." he stated.

"Really and why I haven't seen them?" I asked.

"Simple they're mostly in one of my temples or training in the arena." he said.

"How old are they?"

"Well a couple of years younger than you." he stated simply.

"Wait is that why he wants to fight me so that I can lose in front of them?" I asked.

"Possibly." he admitted.

"Well great I'm going to make sure he doesn't bother me again." I stated. Poseidon nodded with a look that said_ don't blame you son._

"Wait before you go Percy let me give you something." he said. He left for a moment into another room and he showed up with some armor. It was bronze unlike the Olympian armor that's an ice blue and it had blue wave designs all around it.

"This was supposed to be yours originally if you had ever made it to camp Half-blood, now please use it until your other one is fixed." he said. I didn't know what to say, to think he had something like this for me so I thank him and put it on and just to say I appreciated him I gave him a hug, he seemed surprised but content so I left.

**Thalia's POV**

Man was I in a bad mood. Why cause I wanted to check on Percy after the fight but I had to do some work for Athena. And this Piper girl spent all night with him, why do I keep feeling like this? Anyway I was walking to where Percy slept to see if he was there but I got interrupted by kids running in the direction of the arena. This seemed suspicious so I took a girl in mid-run.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Michael is gonna fight that Trojan king Percy." she stated and ran off. So I ran in the same direction and got there just in time to see the fight starting. I saw Michael in his blue armor and Percy in a bronze one with wave symbols. Michael suddenly attacked Percy in surprise but Percy perceived it and blocked.

Then Percy started pummeling him again and again giving Michael no chance to fight back and just like that he disarmed Michael and punched him to the floor. Just like that the fight was over, I saw the Stoll brothers cashing in the bets that were made. And suddenly an Iris message appeared in the center of the arena and by the sound of it everywhere.

"SOS, this is praetor Reyna of the second Legion, requesting help, the titans forces are attacking, I repeat the titans are attacking us, we're outnumbered please send help n-" whatever she was going to say was cut off and the message was gone. I saw Percy looked at me and ran off the arena, likewise I did the same we both knew where to go, to the throne room we need to see what the gods ordered us.

**And done. Sorry but this was just a filler next chapter we'll see how the Fallen attacked the Romans and why they're so weakened. Also try to put some jealousy into Thalia against Piper. Also if a keep developing something for a little while between Percy and Piper, I can actually put the first Percy/Piper fic I think. I mean is there one cause I've never seen one. Anyway review and enjoy.**


	9. The battle for Rome pt 1

**Hey everyone I'm back. In this chapter we'll find why has war started to the Romans. Also it's the beginning of more battles to come so enjoy. **

**The battle for Rome pt. 1**

**Thalia's POV**

I lightning travel to the throne room to find all the Olympians there discussing. They stopped the moment I appeared and I quickly bowed to my father.

"Father the Romans are under attacked!" I exclaimed.

"I know my child we're discussing how many reinforcements to send to aid them." he stated. Suddenly the doors opened and came my brother dressed in full armor accompanied by his soldiers that came with him.

"Father, he said as he bowed, "my soldiers are ready to help my brethren and to find who was responsible for this attack." he said.

"The one who did this is Simon son of Ares he's the one who arranged this attack." said Athena. I saw my brother's eyes go wide in surprise and anger but before he could speak, the doors opened again and Percy walked in. He was dressed still in that bronze armor with wave design, and he's followed by his Trojans all dressed for combat and armed to the teeth. He kneeled towards Zeus and stood up.

"Lord Zeus my Trojans and I wish to help the Romans in battle." he said calmly. Zeus was going to say something but Athena cut in.

"Father we can't, we don't know if they're _trustworthy _and can hinder us." said Athena rather coldly and harshly. I saw Poseidon eyes turn green in anger and Zeus noticed this and surprisingly touched his brother in the shoulder. Poseidon looked at Zeus and something passed between them that made Poseidon relax his glare.

"Very well Perseus prepare for deployment when the back-up force is completed." stated Zeus. Percy nodded said something to Beckendorf and left quickly the throne room. Meanwhile Athena was throwing a tantrum.

"Father why are you ignoring my counsel, we don't know if these Trojans will betray us an-" Whatever she was going to say was cutoff as Zeus summoned his master bolt to his side.

"Enough Athena, your hate for these Trojans are blinding your judgment, this warriors are our allies not our enemies! Control yourself or I shall do it!" he said.

Athena shut up at once and was looking away and honestly I can't blame her, she may be the goddess of wisdom but even she will fall at the hands of Zeus. And is true she just want to cause problem, but she'll get over it one way or the other.

**Percy's POV**

I hurried to the fountain that the Olympians use to Iris message. Once there I did the routine.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Will Solace in Troy." I said. And just like that Will appeared in the rainbow.

"Will!" I said. He looked up to his surprise.

"Percy where've you been?" he asked.

"I'm on Olympus with the others listen quickly." I said, he nodded and I continued. "I need you to take the mercenary regiment and the Macedonian regiment to this coordinates." I said and quickly told him the directions.

"Why Percy?" he asked.

"Cause we're going to help some allies and those two are our fastest and strongest cavalry force and you're going to need the speed if you're to make it to help the Romans, I'll be there joining the Olympian forces so you're going to be in charge, let Leo and Katie in charge of Troy, got it?" I said. He nodded and left to complete my orders.

I waved my hand in front of the image and left to join the others. I returned to the throne room to find some of the Olympian forces in the place. I did a head count of the force, they were fifty in total, that included my Trojans and the Romans. I wonder why so few?

"Why so few?" I asked Jason.

"The reason is cause we're just going to hold the fortress until the Roman army returns from the borderline." answered Jason. That was kinda risky but before I could point it out Zeus waved his hand and everything went blurred.

**Third Person POV**

The coup would have achieved greater results if it wasn't for that faun that saw the army. Now they had to face the defenses of the Roman troops that sealed the fortress. Even being greatly outnumbered they still held on attacking and weakening the enemy lines, but more came.

It had been hours since Reyna praetor of the second Legion sent the distress call and until those forces come they must hold on no matter what. Meanwhile amongst the enemy the traitor Simon son of Mars was leading his rogue Romans alongside the second in command of the Fallen Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis.

He had join the Fallen to get the respect he deserved and he would show all those that mocked him his wrath. But suddenly he heard a cry from the fortress. "Jason, Jason, Jason…" he had returned. _Things have just turned complicated . _Thought Simon.

**Jason's POV**

We appeared in the center of the palace surrounded by injured people and others on guard. One of them removed their helm and walked towards me, it was Reyna praetor of the second Legion.

"Jason thank goodness you're hear we're in a bind." she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearing the worst.

"The enemy has reached the main entrance of the palace, so far we've closed it up but it's only a matter of time before they breached it." she stated grimly.

"Then that's were we need to be at our strongest," I said and turned to the others, "Thalia you, Clarisse, and Annabeth take some warriors and protect the other entrances. Percy you and me we'll take some of our forces and we'll meet the enemy at the front, the rest will back us up as archers." I finished getting a nod from Percy who began telling his Trojans their duties.

After that we went to the front of the gate, once there I spotted in the front lines former Roman soldiers, I recognize a few and hated that I was going to fight them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Percy looking at me as if he read my mind. Shaking my head from my thoughts I unsheathed my sword and ordered the gates to be opened.

"Their armors is weak at the neck and the sides, and are strong in the front and back so beware you'll find no mercy from them." I told the Trojans of our armors weak and strong points as the enemy came at us.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" I cried as I began to clash with the enemy.

**And cliffhanger. Decided to put a bit of Jason there seeing as he'll lead this fight. Also though it's a bit early in my profile you'll see the changes that Percy's sword and armor will have, so far I need to find it's final form. Also you'll see the women's armor too and Thalia's in the profile since hers is a bit different. So enjoy review cause the best is yet to come.**


	10. The battle for Rome pt 2

**Here's the newest chapter enjoy.**

**The battle for Rome pt. 2**

**Thalia's POV**

Our battle was quick as not many enemy came at us, which was weird. Once we finished we scoured the place to see if the enemy entered through another entrance. But nothing, not a single soul so once we finished scouring the area we returned to back up those fighting in the main entrance.

When we got there I saw some Romans watching the battle but not helping in any way. This wasn't normal behavior of Romans, I spotted Reyna amongst the groups and shook her out of whatever daze she was.

"Oh, Thalia how went the fight?" she said.

"Fine but what's going on here I thought you were going to back up Jason and Percy's forces at the main entrance." I stated. I saw her smile a bit forced.

"Look out into the stairway Thalia." she suggested.

Not knowing why she was like this I did as she asked and I saw a sight to behold. Fighting the titan forces were Percy and my brother being backed up by a dozen warriors and they were holding on against them. Our forces formed a wall line and weren't moving an inch from it unless to push the enemy back.

Jason and Percy were dare I say it god-like, for a moment I thought I saw my father and Poseidon fighting back to back. Any one who faced them were slain and some try to avoid them but no chance of that. I saw the ferocity in my brother's face as he hacked a giant in half. Percy was like a storm fighting, aside form his sword he punched, elbowed, or kicked anyone within reach. It was amazing but even with this determination I knew it wouldn't last for long so I knew I needed to help them.

"Reyna, make at least two lines of defense here to back up Jason and Percy, while I'm going to find archers to take out the enemy from behind, got it?" I said.

She nodded and began ordering those on the line while I ran to the second floor. I gathered archers and some Trojan snipers to the windows for their task. From the view there I saw the sons of Zeus and Poseidon fighting with great skill giving our forces hope in this dark moment. I prayed to the gods that we make it alive from this battle.

**Third Person POV**

The battle was still going on, for general Nakamura of the Fallen it was confusing. Even with the strategic strength and cunning force of the Romans they should've been defeated already. But it seemed the Olympians brought reinforcements and that ruined everything plus those two warriors that were leading the main force on the enemy lines were amazing.

The two were the only ones that haven't been hurt nor are they taken a break since they started fighting. He recognize Jason Grace the ruler and champion of Seven Hills, but the other fighter he did not know. He seemed familiar but from where he was escaped him, that is until he saw from the light that came from the fire around the battlefield his face.

It was Antaeus servant, alive after his little revolt, though Antaeus hasn't reformed from Tartarus, he was shocked as to how he survived and he knew he needed to find out how strong his forces are under his command, cause he knew that if he survives this battle he'll be a force to be reckoned with and he couldn't have that.

So Ethan decided to face him in combat, so through the turmoil he sought out Percy Jackson and found him leading a trio of Romans in battle against a legion of telkhines. Pushing aside those in his ways he charged towards Percy.

Meanwhile the Trojan king was in battle against the sea demons, who have a grudge against his father for banishing them form his court, the creatures were able warriors but still no match for the son of Poseidon.

That's when he noticed him, the officer of the Fallen of that day, the day of rebellion against Antaeus who disappeared after said monster had been slayed. Now here he was and by the looks of it looking for a fight and he'll get one.

Percy knew that this demigod Ethan Nakamura was one of those key members of the Fallen that if he were to be defeated it could cause a huge blow to the Titan forces and he's going to make sure to succeed. Both warriors answered the challenge and began the battle.

**And so another cliffhanger. I'm sorry if the latest chapters have been short but they had too be. So soon the war for Seven Hills will be over, the question is who will be the winner. Also Percy vs. Ethan the first of many battles, since I'm going to put Ethan as a rival to Percy until the battle for Troy. Also will the reinforcements arrive in time to help our heroes. We'll see so keep on the lookout for the next chapter. Review and comment, but flames are not welcome just advice.**


	11. The battle for Rome pt 3

**And here's the final installment of the battle for Rome. Here is were everything reaches it's climax, enjoy.**

**The battle for Rome pt. 3 and Separate paths**

**Thalia's POV**

There's chaos here in Seven Hills. The reason is while Jason and Percy are leading the battle at front, I'm in charge getting rid of the enemy that are invading the castle via other routes. So far five guerilla-like teams have done this, thankfully we've gotten rid of them without heavy casualties. We were just about to done with the last group, when Reyna appeared, her bow sling and her quiver empty.

"Thalia we've run out of arrows what next?" she asked. I was going to tell her when enemy forces came from the entrance we've just cleared and in greater numbers than the other teams.

"Reyna gather the archers, armed them with weapons and bring them here for back up I have a feeling we're going to need it." I stated. With that I raised my spear and charged with the others hoping Reyna comes in time.

**Third Person POV**

Jason thought that the forces were unlimited, but little by little their forces were dwindling. He didn't know whether it was cause they were retreating, or they found other paths to invade the castle, or they were losing numbers. He cleared those thoughts away, for as Lupa instructed focus is important in a battlefield for if your thoughts goes astray from the battle it could mean your death.

So clearing those thoughts he continued to fight any enemy that stood in his way until he saw the one responsible for all this. Simon son of Mars, Jason remembered when Simon was a praetor and how he lost it to him. He never forgave Jason for that, always disobeying orders and doing things his way, it was this actions that Lupa took him form being an officer and just a foot soldier.

After that he stood quiet from everything, ignoring every time Jason tried to settles ties with each other. And now he knew what he was doing, gathering those with promise and turned them loyal to him, waiting his chance in vengeance and here it is.

_What a fool_, Jason thought, _and know I will finish this traitor once and for all_. With that he raised his blade and attacked Simon, the son of Mars retaliated and soon both warriors began a vicious fight neither side giving an inch of an opening. It was going to be a long fight.

**Nico's POV**

Man was this tiring. I've been using my shadow traveling to a point were it was a miracle I hadn't passed out. Enemies entering on two sides, our forces outnumbered, it was Tartarus. As I was getting rid of a snake woman, I let my back open for an attack but it was stopped by Bianca.

I didn't even know that she was here, seeing as it was only the Olympians forces that were assigned to help the Romans. She gave me her hand to help me stand up from the push that she gave me to help me, instead I disappeared into the shadows to appear where Thalia's group was. Hey she may have helped me but I wasn't going to forgive her just yet. I got here soon for Thalia's battalion was in trouble, I raised my sword and said:

"Serve me."

**Thalia's POV**

We were outnumbered but then heard a familiar voice: "Serve me.", I turned to look Nico di Angelo son of Hades summoning a battalion of skeleton soldiers to aide and after he passed out. Suddenly Bianca appeared via shadow travel, her hunting knives ready for action.

"Bianca get Nico to a safe place and marshal the undead soldiers that he summoned." I ordered, she nodded and disappear only to reappear just as fast and with her powers she commanded the undead for battle. Well now that we're on even grounds I charged again into battle.

**Third Person POV**

Sparks flared as the two blades clashed. Percy fought Ethan with great skill, likewise Ethan retaliated with his own skill trying to kill the son of Poseidon. Yet he couldn't even with all his military skill the Trojan warrior was holding his own against him even with the slow advantage Ethan was gaining in the fight. But suddenly Percy started to press stronger and faster, Ethan was surprised he tried to force him back but couldn't seeing as the sword skills of his enemy was turning more freestyle.

Percy was going into offense, after leading Ethan in he know began to attack, he knew he needed to at least kill one of the two leaders of this joint attack to weaken the Titans. And he will, hence he began using a mix of kendo and fencing thought by Daedalus with his swordsmanship. Ethan was barely holding on, finally he parried another blow and cut of Ethan's sword arm. Ethan yelled in pain and tried to reach for his dagger strapped to his thigh but was stopped by a stab in his hip.

As Ethan fell Percy was going to deliver the final blow when his senses felt someone at his back. He dodged but not soon enough as a knife stabbed him a his side. He staggered back slashing at the assassin hearing her cry of surprise and pain. He noticed the _gold _blood at the edge of his sword and felt his side burn more than necessary. _Poison_, he thought, he looked with his blurring gaze and saw his hooded attacker and her _gray eyes. _

He saw the woman clutched her stomach were Percy's attack hit, he recognized her, but why she was here and trying to kill him. She glared at him, but his glare was more murderous and it said the message cleared, _I will pay you back for this treachery._ She disappeared through the fighting as silent as the shadows. For Percy this a bad situation, but luckily he was prepared, he took out a small tracking device and pressed it, now his forces will know his in danger and will come to his aide.

But now he must survive, so he took a small vial of a very pure water(a gift from Daedalus) that was called Atlantean water with healing properties. Only to be used in dire times like this, so he quickly poured it in his wound, it glowed dimly but it wasn't enough. Suddenly he heard the war horn of the Trojans and a faint smile played on his lips as he passed out.

While Percy hang on for his life, Jason Grace fought to the death against Simon. The battle lasted longer than both of them thought possible. Suddenly they heard war horn followed by war cries, then Trojan warriors entered the fray in a pincer attack. Quickly Jason hacked at his face in an attempt to kill him, but couldn't see if it did the job as the retreating Titan forces swallowed him from view.

The battle for Rome had ended, he could hear the victory cries of his friends and he would've except that he needed to find Percy. Through everything that happened he'd come to respect the Trojan king as a friend and as a brother so he wanted to see if he was ok. But knew it wasn't as group of Trojans at the lead of a grim face Charles Beckendorf came towards him.

"What happened?" he asked nervous.

"It's Percy Jason, he's hurt bad by poisoned weapon." he stated grimly. Jason saw in a litter the pale face of Percy, the had taken his armor and shirt so he could see the greenish wound he had. Jason knew that to survive the battles to come they needed Percy and he will save his friend.

"Come we'll take him to our healers here and-" But was cut off.

"NO!" said a voice. They turned to see Poseidon himself walk towards them and without question scooped Percy in his arms, he then looked at the others.

"I will immediately take you all with me and the rest can protect Seven Hills." he ordered. With that the force that was sent here were transported to Olympus.

…**...**

**Several Hours later**

**Thalia's POV**

It was Tartarus that battle, from what I learned from those that stayed back we've been there for nine hours. It felt longer but I shook those thoughts aside. Why, cause I was worried about Percy it seemed in the battle he got wounded by an unknown assassin. Only Percy knew who was it but he was still recuperating from the poison in the blade.

Thankfully Apollo treated it fast and according to him the poison didn't spread much. Meanwhile the council was in uproar after the report we gave and were trying to and failing to plan they're next move against the Titans. Meanwhile I was trying to come to terms with this feelings I had regarding Percy.

From the moment we met every time I saw him my heart and stomach flipped, I don't know why and it made me nervous especially with what happened to him. I just hope he could wake up.

**Percy's POV**

I felt like I've been microwave twice, my wound no longer hurt and most of the poison was gone but still it had weaken me greatly. According to what I heard Apollo say the poison that it was in my system and he didn't know how or when it was going to get out. Thankfully I'd dealt with this before, gathering whatever willpower was in me I got up from my bed.

Let me tell you it was horrible, I felt like lead but that didn't stop me. As fast as I could (and let me tell you it wasn't that quick) I walked to a pool of water near this temple, it seemed the Olympians liked pools a lot go figure and thank the heavens for it. So I fell into the pool and as soon as I got in I felt stronger, so I quickly willed myself to merge with the water and got the results when my body turned transparent.

And once this happened I purified myself from the poison and once I did I rushed from the water. Once I was at the shore I willed my form solid and as stood a bit shakily since I hadn't recovered and was faced with Grover and Beckendorf. They had smirk on their faces like they knew that I was going to do a miraculous comeback, which seeing as they were my closest friends really did knew.

"Come on we need to speak with a certain someone." So with Grover supporting me and Beckendorf guarding us I quickly told them what happened and my suspicion of who it

was.

"Percy if it's really her…" Grover trailed off.

"I know G-man but I'll need a lot of wit and surprise for her to admit it, so we'll wing it." I said as we got closer to the throne room, Beckendorf opened the doors to find something that should've belonged on the Jerry Springer show. Most of the fourteen Olympian gods were in the middle of a brawl.

Twice I saw a woman's show in the air followed by an arrow. I'll tell you this I've never expected Hera to kick someone from that place. Meanwhile the demigods and others that were there were watching amused and calm as if they did this often, you could even see the Stoll brothers recording everything and putting bets on the fight. Well it was fun but this was serious, so with a nod to Grover he took his reed pipes and played a loud screeching note and the fighting stopped. Everyone looked towards us as if they've seen a ghost, if only.

"Well sorry to stop this episode of when Gods go on a rampage but I have some information that needs to be said." I stated.

"Very well Perseus speak what's on your mind." said Zeus. I nodded and continued.

"You may be wondering who was it that tried to kill me, I'll admit it was a close call but

thankfully I saw _her_ face." I said as I look at the gods especially at Athena who was slightly nervous.

"Who was it?" asked Hephaestus.

"Well I saw her eyes were very familiar and with they way she moved was _very_ smart on how she did the attack." I said and was pleased to see some people looking at a certain goddess.

"And pray tell whom do you think she was Jackson?" asked Athena with no emotion or hesitation in her voice.

"Well simple really she was a goddess and thankfully I wounded her and saw the ichor." I stated.

"And?" said Hera.

"Also I saw her grey eyes." I finished and all Hades broke again. People accusing Athena and the goddess of wisdom retaliating with her own defense.

"What proof do you have that it was me boy?" asked Athena icily.

"The wound I gave you on the front." I simply said. She laughed.

"I don't have no wound in my stomach." she said.

"I never said anything about no stomach." I stated. She froze and suddenly dodge when a trident impaled itself on her throne. The accused Poseidon with blazing eyes that were glaring at Athena. Suddenly Zeus unleashed his master bolt.

"Poseidon calm yourself and Athena we'll see to this action lat-"

"Save it lord Zeus." I said. "Right here right now the alliance between the Trojans and Olympians is gone, even as we speak my people are leaving towards Troy no excuses." I said. And with that I left but not before seeing Thalia's slightly tearful face as I left.

**Thalia's POV**

I watched as Percy and all his Trojans leave after he revealed his attacker, then Jason walked from were he was and spoke coldly.

"The Romans will break our alliance as well for when war come too Troy as it did with Seven Hill, we'll be there to aide them in battle like they did to us."

With that my brother left looking at me with an apologetic look at his face. The gods were stunned and I couldn't blame them seeing as our two strongest allies left, as for me I wondered what was going to happen not only to us but to Percy and his people now that war will come too Troy.

**And done, so you know what happened. I wanted to leave it in cliffhanger but decided that maybe not and did this. So next chapter will be a time skip of ****one year as we see how Percy fights and lays sieges on the Titan territory. Violence will roar, love will bloom greater and heroes will die. So review and enjoy.**


	12. A Year later…

**Hey everyone here's my newest chapter. Now to answer some questions or comments that you've put. So Percy will use his powers, especially now with happened with Athena and with all the battles he has and will face. Also I know I put Athena a bit bitchy but is all part of the story, since her children fatal flaw is hubris decided to put to Athena since she was once to be offended easy by what she has done. **

**Also as to Perlia and Piper/Percy I'll work with that bit since he'll choose who he wants in a key part of the war for Troy. Also Percy's abilities will upgrade and boosted, same with Jason's since they'll be fighting together as allies. So enjoy and review, and to some of you out there will be no Percabeth and I won't kill Annabeth she'll be a minor character.**

**A Year later…**

**Thalia's POV**

It's been a year after the battle for Seven Hills. A year since Athena goddess of wisdom tried but failed to kill the Trojan king Percy Jackson, because of that we've lost the alliances with his people and the Romans. Sure we have others strong allies, but this two kingdoms were almost equal to Olympus. But now they broke the alliance, I was shocked that my brother did it too but then again he was Roman and he respected those of great skill and noble heart, and Percy had that.

Also because of Athena, Poseidon and some of the other gods have been unfriendly with us and haven't reported to dad. Also those two they've been busy, word from our spies and scouts is that they had been in battles a lot. Raiding enemy territory and fighting Titan forces, last we heard of them Percy took a fleet of warships and was attacking pirate-style Fallen vessels, meanwhile my brother was beyond Roman borders facing Kronos' allies, the last we've heard he was leading his forces in siege against Krios fortress. As I was staring at the sky bored out of my mind Annabeth appeared beside me.

"Thalia the Olympians want to see you." she said. I raised my eyes in surprise.

"Why, I thought there wasn't going to be a meeting until all Olympians are together." I said.

"That's the reason, the gods that were pissed at my mom have come even Poseidon." she stated sourly. It seemed she hold a grudge towards the sea god for trying blow her mom to bits.

"Fine let's go." I stated. So we went to the throne room were sure enough all the gods were there.

Some gods had changed, Poseidon now had some tattoos going from his shoulders to his chest, Hephaestus seemed to look less disfigured and more like some warrior, Apollo looked more buff and Hestia was dressed in a red and gold dress. I went to my father's throne and knelt.

"Father I have come." I said monotone.

"Good Thalia we wanted to show you our former allies in battle." Zeus stated. I looked up in surprise but before I could ask, Hermes waved his hand and an Iris message was in display.

"This what the Romans are doing." said Hermes.

What I saw was a full scale battle going on. I saw a mixture of Roman and Trojan soldiers fighting snake creatures, gorgons and dracaenae. I saw Bobby praetor of the third legion decapitate Medusa the gorgon queen, I looked at Hades who had a proud smirk on his face. Meanwhile I looked to see Jason around and found him locked in combat with Krios himself. The fight was fierce and I saw my brother defeat single-handedly the Titan.

Everyone in the room looked in awe and shock, a demigod had defeated a Titan, not something you see everyday. Then at an order from Zeus, Hermes waved his hand again to see what Percy was doing. I saw Athena shift uncomfortably while Poseidon glared at her. Like with Jason, Percy was in combat also but unlike my brother's battle, this one looked chaotic. Explosion struck enemy lines while the Trojans marched like an unstoppable force.

I recognized where they were, that was Perses the titan of destruction and one of the most dangerous titans. The titan himself was bellowing orders to his warriors unbeknown that Percy with a delegation of his own force was rushing towards him. Then he noticed Percy and raised his axe against him and just like that Percy began fighting and like my brother holding his own against Perses.

Meanwhile the remaining force led by Beckendorf and Daedalus continued on the citadel no doubt to completely conquered it. The battle was fierce but I wondered were was all this bombing coming from, that's when from the clouds came an amazing warship flying towards the battlefield. It was a mixture of and ancient Greek warship/a small battle cruiser, I saw who was flying it.

It was Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and had a feral look on his face while driving the ship. Then suddenly I heard an unnatural yell and saw Perses fall with multiple wounds on his chest and neck. I saw Percy standing with a look that made you want to run away, it was the same look he had the day he left Olympus after Athena attacked him. Then I saw Daedalus come to Percy and was speaking to him, whatever it was Percy took a war horn at his side blew on it three times.

It seemed to be a code of some kind cause the Trojans started gathering supplies and weaponry, Percy went to check on their cargo while Daedalus and some soldiers began chaining Perses among them was Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

I saw Nico manipulate the shadows around them to consume the titan until he melted with the shadows. Then I heard Percy's voice in what was left of the chaos.

"Trojans move out!" and like that the IM disappeared.

**A couple hours later Percy's POV**

The raid on Perses city was a success. There has been a lot of fighting around, but now we're going home for a well earned rest. We've been out at sea for at least two months and during that time I've been planning with Jason on our next move would be. So like that in some battles we teamed up and others separate. According to our spies the titans are calling us dioscuri of terror, together our forces were fearsome in battle and nearly unbeatable.

Now you may be wondering why all the fighting if Troy isn't being attack, well the answer is to weaken the enemy. Sooner or later Troy will be attacked like with Rome, so before that happens we're going to cripple some of their forces. But I know that when the battle comes to Troy it'll be fearsome, unlike Olympus city that has the protection of the gods, like Rome Troy has all the protection within our reach and that's saying much.

Aside from the nearly impenetrable wall there's also magical protection on the walls, courtesy of the children of Hecate on our side, also there's a lot of traps and special weaponry around the area thanks to our forgers. I took all of that in order for Troy to survive, the people there acknowledge that could protect them and I will.

**Third Person POV Mt. Othrys**

He was walking down a hallway followed by two Fallen members in gray armor. He was tired and irritated, he had just been informed that both Krios and Perses had fallen along with their cities. Kronos was furious to say the least, he used his time abilities and aged to dust all those around him.

Thankfully he dodge his attack but the human servant weren't so lucky. Now Kronos wanted him to send forces to Troy, but the question is whom to send it was never easy being a warlord and general. Luke Castellan reached his destination the infirmary, after catching his breath he entered.

He saw those that were recuperating still from the failed raid of Seven Hills while other were survivors of the recent attacks. Finally he found the two he was looking for as he reached them he looked at both of them. Simon Martin son of Mars had a scar across his face courtesy of Jason Grace, he nodded when Luke came to them and Luke nodded back.

"How's the arm?" he asked the second person. Ethan Nakamura looked at his mechanical prosthetic arm and looked at his general.

"Never better." he stated coldly.

"Good now both of you gather you're men, you're going to join Iapetus and Prometheus in the siege of Troy." he stated. Both Ethan and Simon smiled eager at the payback they'll show towards Percy and Jason for what they did in Seven Hills.

"With pleasure." the said in unison.

**And done. So we know who's gonna be at battle of Troy. Will Troy hold or suffer the same fate as their namesake? Also we're going to see some dangerous foes at Troy and certain creation but you'll have to wait and see. So review and I'll see you next time.**


	13. The Battle for Troy pt1

**Hey everyone I'm back. I'm so glad that you all like my last chapter and I'm really please by that. So I hope this one is to your liking as well. Also to remind all of you that like the Olympians there were twelve titans, but Rick Riordan only showed a couple of them, but I'm going to see if I can put a couple of them more. **

**Also to remind you all the four generals that are leading the Titan army are: Ethan, Simon from the siege of Seven Hills, Iapetus, and Prometheus. Why Prometheus? Simple cause he'll be the strategic mind in the battles. Now unto the chapter.**

**The Battle for Troy pt.1**

**Percy's POV**

I looked a bit grim as I look at all the forces that were at Troy's disposal and even though we needed every man available I just needed to do this.

"Ok as you all know last week we had a report from our spies that Kronos has sent most of his forces against us. But I want to say that if any you wish to leave for any reason at all then you can leave." I said waiting. Most of them looked shock as if they weren't expecting this from me, a minute later and one of the soldiers stepped forward. But instead of leaving he said this.

"Lord, not one of the men here would do that. You have given us peace and hope ever since you freed us and now we wish to protect that alongside you." he stated. As soon as he said that they started chanting my name: _"Perseus, Perseus, Perseus…..", _I rubbed the back of my head a bit embarrassed, I honestly don't like this much attention, my friends were grinning in amusement at all of this. Finally I calmed the soldiers down and everyone sobered up.

"Now for the first of the battle we're going to put in our line two regiments and two of our cavalry forces." I stated. Everyone looked at mi surprise at this.

"The reason is because this will just be a test of our fighting force, aside from those forces the Romans will give us some support from their forces and also for a surprise attack from behind enemy lines will be two additional cavalry forces of ours." I finished. Everyone nodded and I saw a soldier running towards us.

"Sir, they're coming!" he exclaimed. I didn't even ask who it was, the time had come.

"Ok, I want the Phoebus and Orion regiments, and the Macedonian, Mercenary, Neptune, and Pegasus forces also." I ordered. "The rest will guard the city and it's key weak points, understood." I said and everyone nodded.

"Good, Sherman you'll command the Orion regiment, Katie you take the Macedonians, Simmons the mercenaries, Daedalus the Pegasus, and Mark the Phoebus." I ordered. "They may have all monsters from mythology against us but they'll never have our spirit, FOR THE GODS AND FOR TROY!" I yelled as I raised my sword and everyone yelled with me. And so we went to war.

**Thalia's POV**

We watched as the Trojan yelled their cry. Even though Athena tried to kill him Percy still honored the gods. Then we looked to see the Trojans forming lines to prepare for battle and once they did this it was waiting for the time of battle. Percy then began giving orders to mobilize some weapons that left me surprised. Then when the enemy line began to appear he prepared the first force.

"Spearmen ready!, he ordered and the front lines unleashed some very fearsome spears, "ready the catapults and ballista's! he finished. Just then a force of giants and cyclopes appeared, this strategy was used to cripple the enemy forces but that was going to work here.

"FIRE!" roared Percy. And like that boulders began crushing the enemy followed by giant arrows spearing viciously any who got caught in them.

"Attack my brethren!" Said Percy and with that both the Trojan and Roman forces began truly fighting roaring at the top of their lungs following their champion and leader. And just like that an all out brawl happen, I saw Percy calling for ballistas and cannons to destroy the frontal lines.

I good strategy and it was for good reason cause the front line were made of giants and cyclopes so that way they don't lose much of their forces. Just like that the enemy front lines were decimated. While this happen the other forces began clashing with the rest of the enemy, I saw my brother leading his troops breaking into the core of the enemy lines.

Meanwhile Percy was fighting viciously against some giants, apparently he changed how he fought cause now he had a second blade instead of the usual shield and knew how to use it well, his skill have improved and he has sharpened his senses greatly. As he was fighting two opponents at the same time and didn't realize there was another one behind him. Just when I thought that he was done form he stabbed at the enemy at his back with a fluid movement like it was nothing and continued fighting like it was nothing and continued fighting with his sword Riptide.

I knew why his skills improved it was cause of Athena, it seemed that he did some major training so that never again someone will catch him off guard. I looked to where Athena was and saw that she had a grim expression which meant she knew why Percy enhanced his skills. Then I heard a war horn blown and saw the titan forces retreat, the reason was because this battle was just a warm-up, to see how organize were the Trojan forces, well they knew now that it'll be tough.

Among the retreating forces I saw Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis, it seems he got himself a new arm by the looks of it, he glared at Percy who likewise was doing the same, he then pointed at his bronze prosthetic hand saying: _I'll pay you back for what you did to my arm._ then Percy raised his sword and pointed it at Nakamura and that said: _we'll see about that._ and just like that the first of many battles was over and more were to come.

**And done. Sorry I didn't update fast but was busy with some summer school which sucks and decided to take a break from writing to gather more ideas for stories. Also saw a sneak peek chapter of the son of Neptune and it was awesome. For those who haven't seen it should. **

**Anyway I'll see when I'm not busy to update the next battle, also for now at least Thalia and the Olympians we'll watch the battle in Troy, but when they join it I'll put it in Third Person pov. So review and comment, also enjoy. Also sorry it was short.**


	14. The Battle for Troy pt 2

**Hey everyone I've returned. I apologize for not updating fast but I have been busy, so here's a new chapter for all of you. In here I will put battle scenes a lot cause this will last for a while. Also the reason I have been putting Thalia narrating the battles is cause it describes better what is happening but I will put a bit of Percy when he goes against one of the top battles in this arc. So enjoy.**

**The Battle for Troy pt 2**

**Thalia's POV**

It's been two months since the war at Troy began and let me tell you it's been bloody. It seemed that the full force of Iapetus and Prometheus have been unleashed for this battle, not to mention the Fallen generals Ethan and Simon forces were there as well. Anyway it's been a bloody battle after the other, so far Troy has been busy. Their cavalry regiment have been raiding the enemies supply trucks left and right.

Meanwhile the Roman cavalry have been raiding slave camps to gather more allies. Also Percy has sent emissaries to the nomadic tribes around the area in the hope of assisting in the battle, some have answered the call, others refused to.

Speaking of Percy he's been fighting battle after battle, like last time a special force tried to invade through the harbor and so Percy took fifty soldiers to meet them in combat, the held that line until reinforcements had arrived.

Also he's been leading charge after charge, the reason was to give his people hope and to never give up, even though he could die any day now. But Percy always said that even if he died Troy will live, aside from him my brother Jason has been battling hard too. Both of them side by side have been in winning battles amazingly, twice they've brought Prometheus new cyborg soldiers to their knees.

And have crippled Iapetus daemon legion drastically, and also have made some monsters even join them. Hyperborean giants, telekhines, hellwolves (higher form of hellhounds they respect honor) and so on.

Also Percy's Trojans have been busy two. Beckendorf, Tyson and Leo have been forging weapons like crazy, they've gotten so good that they're like blurs crafting and is inspiring.

Aside from their normal forces, now they have automatons forces too and also undead warriors. And Percy has been has completely baffled the gods. He has battled in every fight there has been and has slain more creatures than Heracles himself.

He's taking out the Minotaur twice now, he wrestled the Nemean lion and has it fur as a cloak, slain a hydra and python the monster Apollo defeated, and even a Kampe monster.

The gods have been baffled with his skill in weaponry, even Artemis praised him n how use stealth to raid one of their bases. Ares also has praise him, the war god was baffled on how Percy commanded and fought. He was fierce in a fight, yet cool leading his forces, even Athena saw the he had wisdom as a leader. It was amazing how quickly he divide his forces, strengthen the weaker lines and fully used the strong ones.

But not all is happy, last week one of Percy's advisors Cynthia daughter of Athena died detonating a bomb to eliminating six drakons and also Simmons and the mercenary regiment that he leads fell in battle against some guerilla forces made of mortals and dracaenae, he died taking he died taking with him ten of his enemies, a hero till the end.

Then I spotted a squadron of those cyborgs that are called Sentinels. They were an experiment made by Hecate goddess of magic, see she took a lot of mortals and started enhancing them making them stronger, faster and have more endurance.

After that they go into a procedure created by Prometheus and the telekhines, mixing magic with engineering, implanting armor all over the body so it'll be difficult to be pierced, doing some brainwashing to make them feel no pain, no mercy and no doubt. Then finally Hecate or her children awaken them with their magic to fight for their cause.

That cause is Kronos, their his royal and personal guard, making it very difficult to harm him. Now those same sentinels are in combat with a cavalry led by Percy, but that won't stop the son of Poseidon. His hacking away no mercy at any enemy that there's face him in battle that included this super warriors. But as he finished the last of them, he was met with a new adversary, Iapetus the Piercer.

**Percy's POV**

So here I am fighting one of the most dangerous titans there was. My response is fuck I cannot catch a freaking break. So me and Iapetus circled around trying to find openings to strike, when Iapetus decided to just use brute force instead of tactics and attacked. I dodged barely that blow, if that speak catch me it'll shish kabob me armor and all. But even with his titan power it won't make a difference.

I parried blow after blow but he wouldn't give up and he could go on longer than me. He lunged at me but I quickly deflected the attack with my sword but it dislocated my shoulder. Crap this turned into a disadvantage. He grinned evilly and thrust at me. I ran out of the way dodging his weapon, as he hunted me, enjoying this moment.

"You can run but you can't hide Jackson!" he taunted.

I knew he was right but I needed an advantage here on how to win this fight. And I found the solution in a gun I found amidst the battle field. Quickly I ran to it and threw myself baseball style as Iapetus attacked yet again. Praying to the gods that the gun be loaded I pulled the trigger straight at his face.

Iapetus roared in pain and tried to punched me and succeeded hitting my in the ribs. Thankfully as I crashed into the ground my ribs weren't busted, but that didn't me the rest of my body wasn't. I could barely move my right arm, I looked as if I was stampede on and even though they weren't broken my ribs hurt like Tartarus.

Luckily Iapetus was still blinded by the rain of bullets and I took my chance to take him out of this battle for good. So I charged in my state and stabbed at his stomach, he howled in pain and his screech was so loud it unleashed a shockwave around that sent me flying into a boulder blacking out.

**Third Person POV**

The next hour was a blur to the two colliding forces. Now that the Trojan king Perseus was out of the battle by taking out Iapetus one of the leader of the enemy forces it was all up to Jason Grace to lead the two armies. The battle was fierce but it was thanks to the determination of both the Trojan and Roman forces made them win the battle.

The gods watch in amazement, most of them thought that morale would've been low with one of their leaders injured in the line of combat, but it was the opposite. They were stronger than ever as if they were inspired by their leaders determination that made them not lose the fight.

Now after a gruesome battle both sides retreated to gather their forces, treat their injured and burn their dead. By the looks of things it will be a while before another battle starts. So for now there will be a temporary peace amongst the armies.

**Percy's POV**

I stirred slowly from my slumber and wondering what happened to me. The first thing I noticed was Piper sleeping at my left. I wondered why she was here but apparently my stirring woke her up. She looked drowsy at first but when she looked at me she snapped awake.

"Percy how do you feel?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" I asked her still confused.

"Don't you remember you fought Iapetus and got injured." she explained.

"Oh yeah, how did the battle went?"

"We won, the enemy retaliated but we held them off and they were forced to retreat, so now we have a chance to rest."

"I see…" I trailed off. I wondered why she cared so much about my well-being.

"Tell me Piper why do you care such much for me? I asked her.

In return she did something I wasn't expecting. She kissed me and it felt good. Her lips were warm and moist, she smelled like strawberries. To tell you the truth I have zero experience with girls before and after this life started so in this moment it made felt like I was just a normal teenager and this was a normal life. But like all good things it ended just as quickly as it came. She broke the kiss blushing a little and me probably the same way.

"So…" I trailed.

"So what now?" she asked. I looked at her and it made me realize that even I need to have some happiness in this war.

"Now we're going to enjoy the time that will have before this battle recommences."

And with that I kissed her again, knowing that even with all the hardships that will happen I'll be the girl I like.

**Even during wars life goes on. I'm sorry I haven't update but I had summer school and I focused on it to finish fast and it worked. So I'll have free time to give you the next chapters. So like I said before I put Percy/Piper moment, now I don't know how to express love fluffs so I hope that it worked well. So Iapetus is out of commission what would happen next. I don't know but I'll see what I can think off. So review and enjoy this chapter. Until next time.**


	15. Wartime missions

**Hello again. First off I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I had writer's block so I was stuck. Anyway to answer some of your doubts this is a Perlia fic, but in the beginning there will be Percy/Piper. But I'm writing another story and that one will be Percy/Piper to the end, maybe. Anyway this fic will trigger something big later on in the battle for Troy. But as to what it is I will keep it to myself. So enjoy and please don't flame me for not updating anything but that.**

**Wartime missions **

**Thalia's POV**

Things have been quiet for a while. Our scouts have reported that the battle in Troy has calmed down for the time being. Even with that I still worried about Percy, ever since I first saw him I've felt something that I have never felt before. And whatever that feeling was it has grown by seeing him in battles everyday until he has reached my heart. Yes I was in love with Percy Jackson!

But I feel that with the distrust he has on us thanks to Athena, I'll never tell him how I feel. Aside from that we've had some problems of our own, it seems some enemy raiders have been doing some minor damage on Olympus and we've been sent to get rid of them. But I know that this was the just a warm-up with what will come soon.

**Percy's POV**

Thanks to the temporary pause in the battle, it gave us the chance to hit their supplies of war. So here I am in one of the Fallen's weapons and Sentinel factories. With me were Beckendorf, Nico, Will and Daedalus to command a small Trojan platoon. Jason and the rest are at Troy guarding the fortress from the enemy army.

"According to my spies, this is the location of one of the major Sentinel breeding factories." stated Daedalus as he pointed at the map. "If we destroy it the Sentinel force will be depleted and crippled in the battles to come, tomorrow is our best chance to attack them when they're guard is at it's weakest." he finished.

I looked at the map, with the Sentinels out of the way it could give us an edge in the next battle we face. Aside from that if we raid the weapons warehouse it could give us some leverage of supplies since we're running out of weaponry since our supply of celestial bronze is running out and we've stoop to take any weapon lost in the battlefield. But with this it can help us much to arming the soldiers better for battle.

"Ok I agree with Daedalus on destroying the Sentinel factories, but aside from that we can gain a bonus in stealing their weapons." I said pointing at the location. " That way we can hit two birds with one stone." I finished. When I looked at them they were mulling it over and accepted the logic in my plan. So we decided to strike both places at the same time since they're close and we settled on the time to strike.

…**...**

So the teams are set, the one to lead the assault team on the armory will be me along with Beckendorf and the one to lead the attack on the Sentinel factory is Nico and Daedalus. So w set up a time and place to meet up and it was off to battle. Under the cover of the night we moved in the shadows getting rid of any stray monster, demigod, or mortal that crossed our way.

Finally after a couple of minutes we reached our destination, after setting scouts lead by Will to hold off any enemy that comes we began our work. While I began taking all the enemies goodies Beckendorf was planting bomb here and there to whatever we couldn't take with us. But like always something has to go wrong, suddenly alarms started blaring all around us and Will was shouting: "Enemy troops are coming, archers fire!" So we knew that it was a matter of time before we had company.

"Trojans to your positions!" I shouted. The rest that were backing us up started to form a line after the archers.

"You four." I said to some of the soldiers, "take the weapons to the meting point and wait for the others, now go!" I ordered and they quickly went to the job at hand. I pulled Riptide just as Will came with a grim expression.

"Percy enemy forces are coming in masse at the lad is a Fallen operative and there's something weird about her sword." he explain.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Beckendorf, if anybody can explain something about any gadget or weapon it was Beckendorf.

"Well so far anything that it's hacked has been cut off like it's made of butter and it doesn't shine like neither celestial bronze nor imperial gold." he stated.

"Is it stygian iron?" I asked.

"No you can noticed it because of the dull shine it has, could you see what color it was?" said Beckendorf.

"It was silver but-"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Beckendorf.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked worried since he never loses his cool in anything.

"That's no regular blade then, it's an adamantine sword." he said in awe and terror. That sent some chills down my spine. From what Greek mythology has told adamantine was the strongest metal known in the myths and it was so rare it's barely shown in mythology.

I know that Kronos first scythe was made of adamantine before he was defeated and my namesake Perseus wielded a sword made of the same metal to slay Medusa and the gorgons. Which made me wonder how did the enemy get it.

"Well we got some nasty surprises, but just because one of them wields a indestructible weapon doesn't mean the end of us." I stated. "I'll handle her Beck you back me up, Will send a message to the others to move on ahead of us." I ordered. Will nodded and began using his communicator while Beckendorf pulled out his sword and touched his bangle in his arm to unleash his Spartan shield.

"Trojan stand firm, remember this is not a battle to win, but a battle to survive, once Nico sends the signal we'll retreat, Beck are the charges in place? I asked. Yes once we're done here and retreat we'll leave with a bang.

"Yeah there in place we just need the signal and they're off." said Beckendorf. I nodded just when one of our warriors yelled: "Here they come!" and so we go to battle.

**Nico's POV**

We finally reached the warehouse/laboratory were the Sentinels are made. Here was a very busy place, demigods (whom I guess are children of Hecate), telekhines, and mortal scientists came and went like on cue. So the question now is how to go in there without being noticed. I could shadow travel but it will take to long transporting many people there and back, to the point that I'll just passed out mid plan. Thankfully I have Daedalus master strategist and inventor of Troy here and he'll come up with better plan than I would.

"So what can we do here Daedalus?" I asked, yeah I say sometimes what I think and it's gotten me in trouble more than you know. Anyway Daedalus was scratching his beard which has been labeled his thinking mode. After his eyes scanned the area he looked at us.

"Well with so many guards here the only way is for shadow travel but it'll cause to much drain on you Nico but I have a special creation of mine here that can lend us some assistance." he stated and with that he began to dig in his bag until he pulled out a ring. It was normal aside for the wild shield crest that was for a stone.

"This," he began clearing me from my thoughts, "is a portable amplifier I made a couple of weeks ago and knew it will come in handy here on this mission." he stated. "Once you put on it you'll have enough energy to spare and can travel multiple people at once without getting tired." he said handing it to me. I put it on and saw the shield turn black, I gave a questioning look to Daedalus.

"Once you put it on it'll identify your energy signature to work better for you, I tried it on me and gained telekinesis." he stated. As much as I would love to see that I knew we needed to focus on this mission. So I closed my eyes and the shadows around us began to envelop us. I wasn't even concentrating yet amazing!

So after focusing more I shadow traveled everyone into the warehouse to appear in a hallway. Daedalus quickly took action and sent everyone to put bombs around the place. As for me and a couple of soldier we went to main room of this place and saw something very gruesome. Heaps of bodies laying on tables pale as marble, men and women covered in machines and what not.

Some were already finished, other were just recently there. Surrounding them were telekhines prodding and doing other stuff that I thought only appeared in the Fields of Punishment. Yeah is that gruesome, mortal scientists were checking monitors and pulses and in the center stood someone.

He was demigod cause he was wearing the gray robes of the Fallen, he was dark skinned, with dreadlocks that move like Medusa's snake hair, which meant that this once was a son of Hecate in command of this place. But before we could even strike, suddenly alarms blared and before we knew it enemy soldiers surrounded us. Oh boy we have a problem.

**And there you go. So both Percy and Nico's team are in some trouble. How will they get out and what's happening in Troy? We'll see, also sorry for not updating I had writer's block and some personal problems that needed solving but I'm back so wait for my next update. Also just in case the letter 'E' in my keyboard is acting weird so if you see any mistake that it doesn't show were it should be is cause of that. Also this chapter shows that even though there are pauses to a battle there's always some secret mission to accomplish.**


	16. The consequences of our actions

**Hey readers I've returned with a new chapter. I apologize for being out of commissioned but I needed a break to clear some problems out of the way. Also I have been writing a new story that I wish to update, it's about a war between the Romans vs. the Greeks demigods and to stop it before a new terror comes is Percy Jackson. So tell me if you like this and I'll put it for all of you to read. Now unto the chapter.**

**The consequences of our actions**

**Percy's POV**

The battle was tough and a blur to me as we faced the fallen forces. At my sides I noticed my friends in their own battles against the enemy. And me, well as always I was targeted by their leader, a girl about my age wielding an adamantine sword. Yay me. So we're dueling Riptide holding it's own against her blade, as I kicked her to catch a breather I inspected the condition of Riptide. And it wasn't good, it was the chipped in various places on the it's edges, this meant I needed to finish this battle other wise Riptide will be beyond repair.

"Nice blade, what's your name?" I asked as we continued to fight. She smirked as she tried to behead me.

"I'm Emily daughter of Iris and your executioner." she stated proudly. Man I must be really hated, lucky me.

Just then my opponent decided to attack me while I was off guard, but thankfully my reflexes saved me as I used Riptide to block the attack and use a disarming move on her, the technique required me to hook my sword with hers and with a twist to rip away her sword.

Thankfully my attack worked leading me to stab her with my sword at her side. Now I know she was my enemy but by the look in her eyes I saw that she was forced into this and it made me hesitate hence I injured her bad enough for her not to move, but careful enough that she won't die. So I took her blade to compensate my damaged one and signal the retreat to rendezvous with the rest of our team.

**Nico's POV**

Before we knew it we were surrounded by the enemy. I looked for any sign to escape but the line of soldiers were tight and said soldiers were armed to the teeth. Then the line split and in came the Fallen kid in the gray robes. His eyes were full blue iris and all, and they pulse with energy. He looked at us and smiled a creepy smile.

"I'm Jordan son of Hecate," he announced. "and you just volunteer for our sentinel procedure." he gloated, while his men laughed.

But while he was gloating on his _supposed_ victory, I willed my amplified power to summoned an armada of undead soldiers dispersed around the factory with Greek fire grenades with them. This was Daedalus back up plan in case of trouble and while everyone was distracted we're going to give them a surprise.

So in all the confusion I decided to even the odds in our favor, so I did multiple shadow travels to kill all the guards around us. It worked until I felt this huge power drain, which is impossible since I was supposed to have unlimited energy at the moment. I kneeled panting very heavily as the backlash of over using my powers were catching on. I felt a hand at my shoulder and looked to see Daedalus checking the ring he gave me.

"What happened I thought the ring was supposed to give unlimited energy?" I asked.

"It seems that it couldn't handle your energy." he stated and elaborated more after seeing my confused face. "Well unlike the other demigods, children of the Big Three are more powerful in energy. That's to be expected since you all can wield the forces of nature to a limit of course." he stated calmly.

Note to self kick him when I get the chance. Anyway Jordan came to us, eyes and hands glowing in power ready to strike when fast as a child of Hermes Daedalus threw something at the son of Hecate at his throat. Jordan fell coughing and clutching his wounded neck gasping for breath. As I got closer I saw a shuriken lodge expertly into his jugular, I turned to see Daedalus. He was shrugging nonchalantly.

"When you've live as long as I have you learned a thing or to." he said. I shook my head as sounded the war horn to retreat. We escaped and reunited with Percy's group and went home.

**Third Person POV, the Titan Forces battling Troy**

Ethan Nakamura was sitting on his tent reading the reports of the last few battles. So far they have taken a lot of casualties and if the report by his spies are correct, the Olympian army is taking a battalion to join the Trojans. He put the papers on his bed and sighed, this siege was not going well, he'll have send a message to his superiors and request backup, that won't end well for him.

But he didn't care about that, the only thing he cared was his girlfriend Emily and he was hoping to see her once more. He felt that something bad was going to happen, one his abilities as son of Nemesis was that he could sense when the balance of luck tipped. Just then Simon his fellow member of the Fallen came looking grim. This meant something was bad.

"What's wrong?" asked Ethan. Simon hesitated for a while before he just went with it before it was far more worse.

"Your girlfriend Emily and her force have just been killed half an hour ago." he state in a monotone voice.

**And done. Sorry for this but like I said I had some problems and procrastinated a bit but now I'm done. So this little event was short but had a deep meaning, I will modeled what will come a little like the original Trojan war, what that is I'll keep to myself, but Ethan's vengeance will result in the death of a character. So review and wonder and also think about that civil demigod war story and if I should post it. Until next time.**


	17. The Beginning of the End part 1

**Hey everyone I have returned with the latest update. Now as to some of your questions, I will answer them but I cannot reveal much cause then it'll be spoilers and I want you to keep guessing. First Emily, yes Percy tried to not kill her only incapacitate her, but as things go it wasn't that way, she died from blood loss. **

**Second, Ethan will kill a character but it will be in vengeance, who the character is won't be revealed until after the latest attack on the Trojans, after that well I'll try to put a lot of fierceness on a special chapter. Also good news Percy's final armor is on the display in my profile, so you can see it whenever. Now unto the chapter.**

**The Beginning of the End part 1**

**Percy's POV**

After that disastrous mission plus the long journey, we finally reached home. It was like we left it, on one side was our city Troy still going on strong and on the other side the enemy camp, tents were everywhere and you could see the groups milling about. In the middle of it was the plains that were the battlefield.

For a moment it seemed like before this war came to us, those peaceful days when we were strengthening the city for that dreadful day that came, gathering more people to our forces, and doing the occasional raid on a Titan outpost, yep those were the days. Shaking my head of my thoughts I continued toward Troy through a hidden pathway as to no arouse the enemy into attacking, once inside the children of Hecate will collapse it as it was once more.

That way no one can attack from there. Anyway we entered the pathway and reached the end of the tunnel that was guarded by a mixture of Roman and Trojan warriors. I nodded to them and the cleared the way to let us pass and continued only to stop at cheering. The citizens were celebrating our return and victory of the mission, now normally I'm not one for this kind of thing, but today I just smiled and raised my hand to let them know that I appreciate their thoughts and that made them scream even more.

As I continued to the House of Ilos which is my home/ war meeting base, I saw someone outside of the commotion that my troops were drown in. I saw it was my friend and brother-in-arms Jason Grace, he was out of armors and was dressed in a purple shirt, jeans and converse. His hair was long and messy as ever, but he smiled when he saw me and we shook hands.

"About time you got here everyone's been worried sick." he commented.

"What's been going on?" I asked wondering if the Fallen had attacked in our absence.

"An Olympian force led by Thalia came last night under orders from the gods to aid us in battle." stated Jason. Now that made me think, I haven't spoken nor seen any Olympian soldier since the Athena mess and now they want to help. One side of me is saying to trust them and the other part is saying not to trust them. And fighting with myself like a crazy person isn't going to help me. So shaking my head I look at Jason again.

"Take me to them." I said. He nodded and led me to some tents next to the Roman camp. One by one the Olympians emerged from their tents or stood from their campfires, some seemed in awe, others seemed cautious and others seemed scared I ignore their stares as I marched towards Thalia's tent.

When I entered they seemed to be in discussion, I saw Thalia's second in command Annabeth with her and Clarisse daughter of Ares and others I didn't know. All conversation stopped when we entered.

"Percy, Jason what're you doing here?" asked Thalia. I just looked at her with a look that said, _really you're asking that?_ which made here falter a bit.

"See we spoke with the gods and they agreed to send a regiment under my leadership to help you fight." she said. "But anyway I'm glad you're here, listen my scouts have reported that the Titan force have began to move to attack!" she exclaimed. That shocked me it was still days before the truce is broken which meant that they wanted to catch us off guard why I don't know.

"Jason," I began as I turned to him, "gather our forces we need to move as soon as we can." I stated.

"Right." said Jason and left the tent. As I turned around to arm myself Thalia called me.

"Yes?" I said already expecting the answer.

"What can me and my warriors do, we're at your disposal." she stated. Now I was wondering, can I trust them? I mean what if one of them will do the same as what their beloved gods did. What then, but my inner voice said that together we're stronger especially in the fights to come.

"Well you'll back up the Phoebus regiment since they're our weakest at the moment and they'll be at our right flank, understand?" I said. She nodded and began giving out orders with an excitement I never heard from her before, it made me smile as I left the tent.

**The Titan camp 3rd**** POV**

The Titan forces began to geared up and forming phalanx to begin the battle. All around demigods and mortal were putting armor and gathering weapons. Monster legions grabbed their inhumanly weapons as well and form up in line. Telkhines were doing last minute forging on broken swords and shields, but you could tell they were tense as if waiting for danger. And danger came in the form of Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis, the sea demons looked from their work to look at him. Some gasped, while others shivered, the reason was the cold angry look he had this past days. It was looking at a caged up animal that's pacing around it's cage eager to get out and kill. Ethan glared coldly at all of them and his sights set on one of the Telkhines in front of him.

"You is it done?" he said. The demon nodded nervously and flinched when he saw the feral smile Nakamura had.

"Good give it to me." he stated extending his hand. The Telkhine hobbled to him and gave him a small black cap the kind you put on pens.

"Milord you must remember that it's very brittle in the rush that you order me to make it." it squeaked as Ethan looked at him again.

"That's exactly why I rush you." he said simply and left, leaving very frightened sea demons behind.

Ethan Nakamura walked towards the battalion he will be leading, he reached his place and unsheathed his sword and put on the stygian iron cap on the point of his sword. It fit perfectly, he smirked soon Percy Jackson will suffer the same pain he did. Especially with the plan that they've come up.

He looked towards the sky, it was midday and in a couple of minutes the plan will be set in motion and then he will strike an eye for an eye. The war horns sounded waking him from his thoughts, from afar he saw the Trojans coming and they rushed.

**Thalia's POV**

The battle came fierce when the two armies clashed. For the front lines they put giants to crush fast the soldiers but thanks to our archers the wall was broken. So far the fight is even that is until one of my soldiers yelled something while looking at the sky and I saw meteors coming toward us. There was a colossal explosion, I was blown away and our formation was decimated.

I opened my eyes slowly and the only thing I could see was smoke all around me, I tried to get but wince when came around my ribs. As I carefully checked them I counted three ribs broken. So I did the demigod first aid which was taking some nectar that I keep for emergencies. After that I checked my weapons, my spear was crushed but my sword was intact, same with my shield as for my communicator it was ruined which meant that I couldn't know if my friends were ok.

I noticed someone stumbling a bit and I unsheathed my sword in case it was an enemy. But it wasn't it was Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and Percy's girlfriend, as I reminded myself of that jealousy crept up in me, but I ignore it since she was my ally, just when I was began walking towards her I noticed another shadow. Before I could call Piper I saw a sword plunged her in the back. Piper gasped in surprise and pain, and I unleashed lightning on the attacker. The lightning bolt smacked him and he fell but it was strong enough to kill him, but as the smoke cleared I saw who it was Ethan Nakamura one of the generals in command of the invasion. Nakamura smirked at me and said:

"Tell Jackson that we're even." and just like that he was gone in the smoke. I rushed towards Piper and checked her wound and it was bad. I lightning travel towards Troy were the medics are and luckily reached it's entrance (I'm not good at lightning travel).

"MEDIC!" I roared and at once four healers came and took Piper. I began pacing while they began trying to save her, meanwhile I was worried about what will Percy do if he knows about this. And apparently the Fates took my words as dare cause just them I spotted him running towards here.

**Percy's POV (during the battle)**

At first everything was ok until those meteors struck, it was horrible. When I got up I had no idea were my forces nor Jason's were, I was alone. Just then I saw one of those mortals titan worshippers staggering at my right. See they were this fanatics that to rival the Fallen created an organization in Kronos' name they called themselves the sect of the Scythe.

Anyway he noticed me and rushed sword held to stab me. I raised my adamantine sword (yeah I took it since Riptide is damaged) and broke his the moment the blades clashed. He tried to stab me with the broken sword but one swift strike to the neck and I killed him. Now while I like this sword it felt heavy in my hand, I can't wait for Riptide to be fixed.

I continued to fight like this killing enemy mortals and demigods, the occasional hellhound, snake women and sea demons. When the war horn of retreat sounded and the enemy left, but I felt something wrong. Something was coming and my words prove true when Will came up to me pale.

"Percy come quick it's Piper!"

"What happened?" I asked feeling cold.

"She was attacked by Ethan in the battle, Thalia found her badly injured the healers say she won't make it!" he stated. I felt numb without a word I teleported to the healers HQ and saw Thalia pacing around. She looked up when I came to her.

"What happened?" I asked her and at once she told me. After she told me of the attack she said the words that chilled me to my bones.

"Percy, Ethan said to tell you that 'you're even now'." she said. "What did he mean-" nut I already left. I went to the harbor and spotted Leo gearing the Argo II along with the Trojan fleet. He looked to me when I came.

"Hey Perce just got a message from our scouts, an enemy fleet is coming to the enemy camp to back up the enemy forces. We're about to meet them head on." he said.

"Good listen Leo I'm taking command of the Argo you come with me." I ordered.

"Sure man but why so sudden?" he asked confused.

"Let's just say that after I'm through with the Fallen they'll really live up to that name."

**And done I'm sorry for this being late but my computer was having problems and couldn't use until now that it's fixed. So Piper is dead the reason why you can probably guess but it will still be explained in the next chapter. Also we'll see what Percy does to the enemy fleet and what he'll do until that special part I'm preparing. So stay tuned and I'll also update my new story In the Wild as soon as I can. So review and enjoy until next time.**


	18. The Beginning of the End Part 2

**Hey everyone I'm back. Now the turn of events is starting, last time Piper died at the hands of Ethan Nakamura and we also know that Percy knows who did it. Now the question is what will he do? So read and review this chapter.**

**The Beginning of the End Part 2,The Rage of Percy**

**Third Person POV (Titan army camp)**

A dozen ships stood lazily on the shores, on land the forces of the Titan king Kronos were sitting around the campfires. Some mortals of the sect of the Scythe were doing some offerings in the name of Kronos for the victory they had against the Trojan forces. Watching them with a disgusted expression was Simon son of Mars, he wondered if all mortals were so crazy to that but he shook those thoughts as he stared at his colleague. Ethan Nakamura stood away from all thinking of the last battle fought against Troy, he wondered with dark amusement if Percy Jackson was distraught at the lose of his beloved Piper, _it served him right_, he thought.

For this vengeance was for Emily and in a few days more forces will come to aid them and Troy will fall to Kronos. Just then something crashed shaking him from his thoughts, he looked to see a jar of something crashed were the sect is, one of the priest yelled out to who did it, Ethan smirked maybe it was a demigod that did the prank, but just then the man burst into green flames. Ethan looked in shock but before he could do anything more jars crashed unto the ships, one by one bursting to flames.

The army began to retreat upwards the hillside to evade the attacks while Ethan look in horror at the fleet burning into nothing by Greek fire, and just then he felt a rumble as if an earthquake was starting. Rifts began appearing on the land and tendrils of water came from the sea and began pulling those that escape unto the sea and the burning ships. Geysers burst from the rifts and began doing the same thing, some tried to fight it but to no avail, you cannot cut water.

Just the water rose into one place and it formed a giant made of water, the form stood for a moment and began smashing with it's fist upon the Titan army, Ethan amongst them luckily he swam against the current to safety. He looked around, the regiment sent to aide them has been decimated in minutes, he wondered who it was that did this but just then his question was answered.

A beautiful ship made of celestial bronze came into view through the smoke, it's colors were blue and gold, at the front bow of the ship stood the head of a dragon with ruby-red eyes. Slowly and calm the Argo II to appeared at amongst the chaos and destruction, and there upon the deck came a man in armor. Ethan didn't need to see who it was to know the culprit for this massacre, he saw the warrior raise his hand and yelled out an order, then he took his sword and pointed it at Ethan and the blazing furious eyes of Percy Jackson sent the unspoken message clearly: _Next time you'll die_.

**Thalia's POV**

I stood at the harbor for almost two hours waiting for Percy wondering what reckless thing he was doing. His eyes showed a bestial fury that roared that he will crush Piper's killer and those who get in his way, but just then I heard a horn sound. I turn to my left to see the Argo II sailing towards here, I felt relief the Kelp Head made it ok. At an unnatural speed the Argo beached, all around people began gathering to hear news of what happened. Just then Leo Valdez came first, the son of Hephaestus had an awe look on his face and when he noticed the crowd yelled this words: "Today the Argo II have just taken down a fleet of the Titan army single-handedly!"

And just like that everyone began cheering, the sound was deafening and it turned into a chant the moment Percy came. He was dressed in his armor still and he had a look that reminded me of how similar he is to Poseidon, it was the same look the sea god had when faced with trouble. Percy raised his hand to calm the crowd and the people waited to hear from they're champion and king.

"Today I've realized how painful it is to lose the one we love. We fight for freedom whereas the Fallen fight for tyranny and we're the only ones standing against them. They slaughter innocents still even with all we do to thwart them. But I say no more, no more will I see children and women die in vain, no more will I see innocent lives enslaved, no more will I see comrades grieve for lost loved ones! Today I showed them what it meant to be weak and tomorrow I will show them through despair! I know not all of you wished this pain, yet it is done. It is done. Our lives are your own, we forge our own path, join me to battle, and together we shall see the Titans tremble!" he exclaimed.

And just like that more cheers came, while I was in awe, now I know why they called him the slayer, today Perseus Jackson will truly unleash his fury upon his enemies and I almost feel sorry for them. I saw Percy walk towards me, the look on his face was one of determination. He stopped in front of me and I saw his eyes lightened relief setting on his shoulders.

"We need to take the fight to them Thals," he explained, "I want you to move your force on cavalry to attack the supply lines of the Titans, we're going to make them crumble from within." he stated. Just then my brother Jason and Daedalus came.

"Daedalus I'm glad you're here, listen you'll be in charge of Troy's security eliminate all enemy that comes here, and you Jason will be patrolling the borders and eliminate any enemy that you locate, whether it's outposts or not I don't care, this will be your missions for the moment understood?" he said. Everyone nodded.

"Wait Percy what're you going to do?" asked Jason. Percy gave a very wicked feral grin that sent goosebumps on my back.

"As for me I'll be on my element." he stated and with that we all went to prepare.

**Third Person POV (On Olympus)**

**A year later…**

The gods upon Olympus look towards Troy during this passing year. Ever since the death of his beloved Percy Jackson has become fury incarnate. The gods have looked in awe and shock at the mind, power and skill the son of Poseidon possessed. He surpassed his predecessors entirely and the Titans forces have suffered greatly, how so you ask? Well simple, Percy has commanded his fleet to strike at all ships of The Fallen, he has sacked ports and outposts of they're allies wherever they were.

Meanwhile Jason Grace patrolled the Trojan borders getting rid of guerilla forces and monster battalions, as well as trading posts to gain more allies, elsewhere Thalia Grace was attacking enemy supplies to force them into hunger and create discord among the forces. This has put Kronos in a rage, the Titan lord has retaliated against each force with his own to the point that he's sent Atlas to commander the monster regiments at his command. While this was in motion Luke Castellan leader of The Fallen has been sending his forces to back up Atlas, amongst them is Ethan Nakamura.

The son of Nemesis has been claiming for the blood of Percy Jackson for all the atrocities the Trojan king has done, he asked Luke time and time again to fight, but the son of Hermes has denied it for fear his subordinate fall to his bloodlust. It took Prometheus to calm him down, the Titan of Forethought mentioned that his battle with Percy will come soon and that he must wait.

The gods knew that soon Troy will fall seeing as the magical defenses were destroyed by Hyperion's meteor attack that day and it is nigh impossible for the Trojans to create it again. Soon war will come upon Olympus the Oracle of Delphi has seen it, no more will they be divided and all the gods forces will join in that final battle but it will all come down upon a certain battle that will have Olympus raise or raze.

**And done. It was short but was intense and in the next chapter we'll see what happens directly in the war. Also some of the stuff I put here were inspired by a book that showed a slightly less altered version of what I put at first and the speech was inspired by the series Spartacus: blood and sand that season ending was awesome! So enjoy and review. Also I do not own nothing of those things I put, just in case.**


	19. the Fates really do love to screw

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter. So now we'll see what's Percy doing after his fierce attack on the Titans. After this chapter I'll put a special chapter but instead of spoiling it at first with my comments I'll let my story do that. So read and review.**

**the Fates really do love to screw me over**

**Percy's POV**

I stood upon a cliff as I saw the next target of my assault. New Crete it was called and it was ruled by the former ghost king Minos. According to Nico when the Fallen began the uprising against the gods, old Minos decided to do an old ritual, the exchange of a soul for another one bringing him to life and he went with his ghostly soldiers and began building a new kingdom. And would you believe it the old bastard did it and not just that but got a good strong force of mortals soldiers and a Minotaur battalion too.

Then again this is the man to have in his control the original Minotaur and so it was in a way fate that he commanded an army of them. So here I am now with Beckendorf and Nico at my side waiting for the moment to raid the city. If we succeed then Kronos will lose they're resources which helps his marine fleet when they need to restock and it'll also take out a powerful force at the same time, it's like hitting two birds with one stone. I looked towards Nico and Beckendorf were they are.

"So Nico what'd you found out?" I asked. See I sent him to spy on the enemy defenses since he could do it more stealthier than any of the other soldiers.

"Well from what I saw the mortal force are in charge of border patrol and security and the Minotaur battalion and his Crete soldiers are left on the vanguard, that way he leaves his strongest of his force for last." he stated. I pondered what he said trying to see what kind of strategy we can come up to gain victory. Then it hit me.

"LEO!" I yelled startling my friends. And soon enough Leo Valdez builder of the Argo II run up to me.

"You called?" he said.

"Yeah listen Leo do you have that _special project_ you were working onboard?" I asked. The answer to that was his mad grin he gets when he thinks of something freaky but at the same time amazing.

"You know it and they're ready, so I'm assuming that you want to use them?" he stated smirking. I just grinned and looked at Beckendorf and Nico looking confused.

"You got it right now let's prepare for tomorrow we raid Crete." I said.

**Third Person POV in Troy**

Daedalus looked towards the horizon at the no-man's land that battles were fought. There he could see the Titan forces gathering around led by the Titans Hyperion and Atlas according to their inside spies, it cost those poor souls they're lives to bring that information.

Now he wondered what to do, as a child of Athena he could think of different strategies for battles, but he knew that won't matter if the Titans themselves enter the battle. Then he saw that a lone rider separated from the enemy force, instantly Trojan archers readied their bows in case he does something out of the ordinary. He saw that rider was waving a white fly that made him wary, what was going on? He saw Thalia and she looked at him, she then spoke to one of those twins of Hermes and he did his super speed. In a couple of seconds later he returned towards the city.

"What happened Connor?" Thalia demanded. For once in his life he wasn't joking his way into what he just heard. Then he looked at Thalia and Daedalus who walked to their side.

"I got some news." he said.

**Percy's POV**

The assault was a success, we waited until the moment the guard shift was going top change to strike and leave them off guard. The special project was actually a mini-ramming tank made by Leo that's fast enough to really put that that ramming gear to full use as they crashed into the walls. Enemy forces were trying to form up defenses to the city but they were too scattered for it to work and our foot soldiers easily overcame them.

As for me I was in one of the tanks (at the request of Beckendorf and Nico, which meant I was forced) leading the forces at my command Apollo kids began unleashing rocket launchers, hey whoever said that we couldn't add some modern taste to ancient style of fighting. Pretty soon the enemy mortal soldiers were being defeated which meant that their strong infantry was coming and sure enough the Cretan royal guard plus the Minotaur force was coming.

For this I had to be up close and personal, don't ask me why but the Fates seemed to give me the Minotaur as a life-long enemy, I mean in every battle there's got to be one and at least one always finds me. It suck to be popular, so clearing my head I lead my warriors against the elite of the enemy into a fierce football-style clash. Thankfully Beckendorf hooked everyone with Spartan shields that are more maneuverable in battle. The fight was fierce but slowly our forces were kicking ass, it was strange. I mean from what Nico told us even if we catch them off guard they're supposed to be a force to be reckon with, very disciplined and strong.

Yet I got this weird feeling that something supernatural was in place here. And sure enough as I beheaded a Minotaur I spotted _them_. The Fates, the very mention of them sends chill up my spine, suddenly it was like everything pause and the only ones that could move were me and them.

Another bizarre thing it was that instead of seeing three old crones, I saw three _very_ hot young women in front of me. They were dressed in ancient Greek robes and jewelry also they're hairs were braided in ancient Greek-style too. They held in their hands two long strings, one was sea green and the other a black with silver thread.

At first they looked at the two strings and then they looked at me but like they saw through my soul. It made go numb sending me a message that a moment of great change was going to come and I was going to be involved, what that was I don't know but I was going to find out one way or the other. Then just like that they vanished and time resumed like normal. And once again I found myself in battle, the rest of the day felt like a blur as I fought, punched, hacked, slashed and kicked.

Finally after hours that battle ended with Troy as the victor. So in the middle of doing the after-siege stuff. I was sitting down on a boulder when I felt a sudden rush of wind and as I looked up I saw Travis Stoll son of Hermes in front of me. See we decided to keep the Stoll brothers as messengers to communicate from Troy and wherever we are. If the need arise that we need to send I message Travis will go to Troy and Connor will do the same using a locator to find his brother. So as I look at Travis I got the feeling that the Fates warning was coming soon.

"Yes?" I asked even though I know that what was coming.

"Percy I just got a message from Troy." he said, then cleared his throat as if the rest of the message literally got stuck to his throat.

"And?" he looked nervous was the message _that bad_.

"Well see Atlas and Hyperion have marched a new force against Troy, they will not attack unless a deal that was placed is put in motion." he stated. Now I was curious, from what I know both Hyperion and Atlas had some of the strongest force of the Titan army, if they were there then it meant danger for Troy.

"So Travis what do they want?" I asked.

"A duel between two champions chosen from both sides." he stated. Now I saw what it was coming and why the Fates showed me those threads.

"Who're they going to be?" I said even though I knew at least part of the answer to that.

"Well it'll be you (see what I mean) and Ethan Nakamura the son of Nemesis." he finished. I just stood there as if everything around me froze in the moment and even know I will be facing one of my deadliest enemies I had only one thought one sentence in my mind: the Fates really do love to screw me over.

**And done, so we just saw a great victory come and more trouble appear. So Percy vs. Ethan in a duel to the death. Who will win and who will die? I could go either way or I could just do something totally unexpected. So no idea if the next chapter will be a filler or the epic duel like I said before it could go either way. So enjoy the cliffhanger and the chapter and as for my other story In the Wild I still don't got nothing for the next chapter so you'll probably wait a while. So read and review comment and tell me what you think will happen in the duel I just may give one of you readers a hint. So until next time.**


	20. Love during times of trouble

**Hello readers I've returned. Now I've read your comments and I saw a comment from Anime Princess that made realize something. I've barely put any Perlia! So this chapter is a filler on the relationship and also so you can squirm a bit in anticipation for the next chapter. So unto the story.**

**Love during times of trouble**

**Thalia's POV**

I watched the Titan encampment with a frown. You're wondering why am I frowning, simple cause of Connor's message. Percy vs. Ethan this very epic in all the sense of the word. Whoever loses it will cause a big change upon both opposing sides and also especially with me.

I love Percy and if he dies a piece of my heart and soul will die with me. Sappy I know but that's how I feel and I don't care, suddenly I saw a shadow and looked to the sky and saw two Pegasi flying to neutral territory or no man's land were the battles have been fought till now.

I heard a noise and looked towards the gate were a dozen riders in normal horses going in the direction of the first three. I knew that in the front was my brother Jason and I knew from the moment I saw them that one of the Pegasi riders was Percy. And sure enough as I turned I spotted the Argo II at shore in the bay, I turned to see what's happening and saw a small group of people coming from the enemy camp.

What's going on here? I saw the two groups meet and they began a one-sided heated discussion courtesy of the enemy. Percy was a calm as the sea on a sunny day, then it seemed as they reached an agreement and saw everyone gallop into the city except for Percy and his Pegasus Blackjack, they flew at a great speed straight to Percy's house. I stood there for a while and there was only one sentence in my mind: _What the hell?_

**Percy's POV**

I reached my home and told Blackjack when to expect me and that'll be in two weeks. Yeah two weeks, the reason as you may be wondering is because of preparation. One the arena and two for both opponents. This will give us time for new armor and new weapons, also training and rest until the time of the duel, there will be no fights until then and just in case I made them swear to the Styx, hey very safe than sorry. So now I'm at home after a while to do what I wanted, but before that I need to see two guys first. Luckily they came fast and they're Jason and Daedalus.

"Good," I said as they came in. "I'm glad you're here we need to organize quickly since time is of the essence." I stated. I then stripped of my armor and handed it to Daedalus.

"Take Beckendorf, Tyson and Leo to the forges to upgrade and remake my armor, if anyone can do it you four can. Also take this too." I said and unsheathed my adamantine sword and pulled Riptide from my pocket. I haven't used my old sword since it was broken, but if I need to use any weapon it has to be Riptide and fused with the adamantine sword it'll be more powerful than ever. Daedalus took the two swords along with the armor without a word and only nodded before leaving. I then turned to Jason.

"Jason I need you to call Mark and Sherman and put them as my guard until the duel, I want no one to disturbed. Also in case something goes wrong I want you on my side the day of the duel and finally you're in charge of security in my little time of solitude." I stated. And like a trained Roman he nodded grimly.

"You got it Percy." and with that he left.

**Two days before the duel**

I was resting in my pool when I heard thunder. Sensing danger I willed the water to take me out of the pool and unto land, then I willed some of the water in the form of a sword. I got into a stance and waited just as the doors busted open and in came Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, and she looked furious.

**Thalia's POV**

I was mad to the core for almost the entire two weeks Percy has been avoiding me entirely inside his little villa. But it's not just me it was also everyone else, for days I've trying to ask the guards nicely to let me in and always they said no. But now no more ms. Niceness and so when I went to see them I summoned lightning and gave them a sudden shock to the system. Then I unleashed more electricity to open the doors and got in to see Percy armed with a sword made of water ready to face an unknown enemy. Instead he got me and he was surprised.

"Thalia what th-" he began but I cut him off.

"Oh, don't you Thalia me buster!" I roared. " For days I've been trying to call you and for _days_ you've been ignoring ME!" I yelled. Percy faltered a bit but held his ground.

"As you probably heard I wanted some alone time to prepare bu-" I cut him off with a kiss. This why I was angry and now I wanted to show him my feelings, just in case it was his last days, if not well, let's leave it at that.

He roamed his hands at my back and he pulled him to me tighter as lost my hands in his long hair. Before I knew it we were in his bed and he was taking my shirt off and I took his own shirt and beach shorts and then a place better than Elysium.

***clears throat so there we go. Like I said it was a filler so it was short and decided to give a bit of spice. This WILL not be rated M, I just put this lime if we can call it that to add to the romance, so tell me what you think and hope you enjoy and let your imagination run wild with those last sentence. And also next chapter will be the duel it'll be in the third POV. So read and review, until next time.**


	21. The Fated Duel

**Hey everyone I'm back. Now is the chapter you've all been waiting for Percy vs. Ethan! Who will win and will everything turn out all right? Who knows and also a comment from a reader about my latest chapter made me reason that my Perlia moment wasn't fully explained, I mean that I jumped it fast so I'll use part of the chapter to explain that moment more, is a little warm up before the main event. Now unto the chapter.**

**The Fated Duel**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up a bit more dazed than I usually do, for a moment I wondered how did I get into bed that's when I felt something warm cuddle up besideme. I looked slightly down and saw Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and that made me remember yesterday, let me tell you as the memories came back it made grin.

**Flashback start**

_I stood waiting in my home fro an upcoming enemy that was barging on my door and when said doors burst off their hinges I saw none other than Thalia and she looked mad. How mad you ask? Well lightning was coming out of her eyes, yeah that mad._

_"Thalia what th-" I started but she cut me off._

_"Oh, don't you Thalia me buster!" she practically roared. " For days I've been trying to call you and for days you've been ignoring ME!" she kept yelling. I faltered a bit but held my ground when I noticed that she wasn't spitting lightning._

_"As you probably heard I wanted some alone time to prepare bu-" she cut me off again._

"_BULL SHIT!" she shrieked. Well now that set me off._

"_Shut up you whiny bitch!" I yelled. This made her stop in shock and continued before she could. "My reasons were so that nobody had to see me in this time, if you hadn't know this the citizens care for me so much and I don't want them doing something that could harm them especially when this fight is for them." I stated/yelled._

_For a while she kept quiet but then said in a quiet voice: "Why didn't you say so?" Oh that made want to yell again but held myself for not trying to worsen this moment._

"_If you had talked with your brother then you would've known since he's in command at the moment." I said. She nodded blushing a bit when I said that last part._

"_But Percy don't you get it that even if you have to fight alone, you don't have to be alone." That confused me and I looked at her and that's when she began kissing out of the blue, at first I was surprised but then I went with the flow and before I knew we were in bed and well you can imagine the rest._

**Flashback end**

So here I was basking in what happened when I heard a knock on the door. I got up carefully not wanting to wake Thalia and found my shorts, and when I opened the door there stood Jason Grace. He looked embarrassed but also trying to hold down his laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Well is she inside?" I knew who he was speaking about before he even asked me the question.

"Yes if you must know and now tell me why you're here." I stated. Then his smile left and he turned grim.

"It's time." he said quietly. Now I felt dread in my stomach.

"Wait don't I have one more day?" I said confused. Did they change the date of the duel? Then Jason flushed a bit and clear his throat before speaking.

"Umm, Percy you've _been_ with Thalia for the last twenty-four hours here." he said. And now it was my turn to flush, but it went away fast as I thought of what to face today.

"How long?" I asked.

"Three hours." he answered getting the message. I nodded.

"My armor and weapons?"

"Done and waiting for you, Beckendorf and the guys worked without rest and in shifts to make it." he stated.

"Ok, thank them for me and were can I find my armor?

"It's in the forge when you're ready."

"Good I'm going to get dressed and meet you at the gates." I said and I remembered something that totally flew out of my mind. "Also in my desk there's a sealed envelope, inside is the name of my successor if I don't make it." I finished. Jason paled a bit but nodded and left.

I knew why he was like that, even him the supreme Roman leader was scared that I will die, but I as went to my dresser and began putting on my clothes I knew that he wasn't the only one.

**Third Person POV**

Percy Jackson reached the forge and wordlessly put on his armor and examined it in the mirror there. It was different to say the least, it was still black but it was inlaid with silver especially in the gauntlets of his fore arms and the greaves in his legs. There were shoulder guards as well, it seems the guys went all out to protect him in any way they could. That made him smile a bit, thought they don't show it the really do care for him. Shaking himself from his thought he picked his sword and helm, belted his dagger on his left thigh and left the forge.

Without even whistling Blackjack appeared ready to take him out, Percy nodded no words were needed not at the moment. So he put on his helm and let Blackjack guide the way, though most of the citizens had left for Olympus for it safety as per the agreement some still stayed here until the last moment. He looked at them with an expressionless look on his face and to them dressed in that armor sitting on his steed he looked like a god of battle.

The very pride and spirit of Troy, whether he lived or not he will be a legend like the heroes of the past. As for the soldiers they knew what it was like to fight to the death and so the only thing they did as he passed was to salute their king, their leader, their comrade. And finally the moment was coming as he reached the gates, there waiting for him was Jason Grace and twelve of his strongest Roman warriors. Both of them the pride and joy among their peers, neither said anything as Percy reached them and without looking Jason signaled to open the gates.

There waiting was the Olympian forces mounted on steeds and standing among them was Thalia. She looked just about to break in tears, but held them watching them man she love go to this fight. As Percy continued riding at a slow pace alongside Jason and being flanked by his guards he saw the arena. It was surrounded by a hole filled in red hot blazing coals, in the middle were the fight was going to happen was his opponent Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis was standing there like a predator waiting for his prey to come to him willingly, except this time the prey was another predator and only one was emerging alive.

As Percy continued he felt some powerful presence around him. He saw the past demigod warriors that marked they're place in the world looking at him, wondering if another one will die and join them among their ranks. He then looked to the sky and saw on one side the gods, standing amongst the clouds watching this duel take place, and on the other side was the Titans hidden in the shadows he could spot the golden eyes of Kronos as he witnessed what could probably be the death of one of his greatest adversaries.

All those thoughts left as he finally reached the arena, suddenly a flash appeared and one side there stood the Fates. Like before they were in that young form that looked as beautiful as it is fearsome. As one they spoke in unison: "Let the duel commence! Warrior step into the arena!"

Percy waited until the put down a bridge and then walked into the circle, no sound came from neither side of the two armies. Percy checked that the straps of his armor were durable and checked that his weapons were in good condition. They were perfect, once again Daedalus and the rest did and outstanding job as always, he then checked Riptide, the bronze had a bit of a darker shade probably cause of the adamantine that was put into it, but he knew that this blade like him will give it his all.

He felt a moment of peace even in this moment of life and death, but whether he lived or die he will fight till his last breath. Meanwhile Ethan was inspecting his opponent, like him he's outfitted in new armor, but no matter what he will emerge victorious. For those half-bloods unclaimed and unwanted he will show the gods that all demigods can be great even without knowing who is their godly parent. Letting those thoughts aside he unsheathed his sword and saw Jackson doing the same, both warriors saluted and went into a stance waiting to begin.

All around no one moved, nor made a sound as they waited for this battle, then the Fates raised their hands at the same time and as one put it down. And the fight began as both warriors began pacing around looking for an opening and as fast as lightning they struck both blades unleashing sparks as they collided and just like that they stepped back. Once more both attacked, this time lasting longer than before but ending just as fast, those that were veterans knew that this was just the warm-up.

Both of them were sizing each other up before the real fight began. Another attack and retreat and they felt the energy around this warrior tense, soon the real fight will begin, the question is who will strike first? The answer to that was Ethan who began with an arc move, only to be blocked by Percy who quickly counter attacked, Ethan parried the move and pretty soon both began a serious complex of attacks trying to hit a vital spot.

No luck and they retreated before attacking again, Percy did a quick whip-like movement and succeeded in drawing first blood, the hit land on Ethan's cheek. With a snarl Ethan slashed at Percy's arm and also drew blood, Percy quickly stepped back and kick Ethan at his side. It gained what he wanted an opening and he quickly attacked, though Nakamura was unbalanced he went on the defense. The moves were shallow and once again Percy landed a hit, this time on his leg though it wasn't fatal. Ethan fell but quickly back rolled and got up again.

They circled each other and clashed, this time neither cared in protecting themselves and the result was: Ethan's blade stabbed Percy in the face damaging his helm whereas Percy's attack hit at Ethan's hip. With a growl Percy ripped his helm off and charged, Ethan likewise did the same. Both swords collided in a flare of sparks as the two opponents began a series of killing blows. Most got their mark other, were blocked, Percy began using kendo moves mixed with fencing to catch Ethan off guard, but the son of Nemesis held his ground. Both got closer to the point that instead of sword fight it became a wrestling match as the two demigods grappled with each other. Then Percy in a flash got his Imperial gold dagger out (a gift from Jason) and stabbed at Ethan's thigh. Ethan yelled in pain and quickly retaliated by almost half-beheading Percy who quickly dodged though not fast enough and had now a cut on his neck.

Jason was in awe, this two warriors were truly living up to their names, both were fiercely equal and pretty soon this duel will be one of stamina. Both warrior were covered in cuts and bruises already but looked as if they're still rearing to go. And pretty soon they began, Ethan charged at Percy who with graceful move threw his dagger that landed on his opponents side, yet Ethan continued relentless and stabbed Percy in the shoulder and began thrusting to gut him.

Percy parried all the thrusts and slashed and hacked to the point of more sparks flaring like fireworks it almost looked as if fire was going to come out as result. In one of those moments one of Ethan's attack cut one of Percy's strap of his breastplate. With a snarl he ripped it away and began fighting. It would seem that Ethan would have the advantage except for all the damage his armor had and so he took it off.

Both warriors were now bare, since their shirt join the broken armors and the were covered in serious wounds. But they didn't noticed with their adrenaline pumping and battle reflexes enhanced. With war cries the attack this time neither caring to protect themselves as they attacked like feral animals. Percy gained a cut at his shoulder and Ethan suffered another leg wound, they're blades met Percy sadistically took the dagger still latched at Ethan's side and ripped it out and stabbed again. But Ethan took his own dagger out and blocked his attack, the result was both daggers breaking. With a roar Percy once more attacked cutting at Ethan's chest.

But before Percy could strike out of nowhere arrows came two striking each of the battling warriors. With anger searched the crowds from the trajectory it came from the Trojan side. But that was impossible no one would interrupt this battle, a groan made him look at the arena. Both Percy and Ethan were now on the ground, from what Jason saw it was poison. Then someone from the enemies side began yelling: "Treason, the Trojans broke the agreement kill the son of Poseidon!" it was followed by jeering.

"LIES!" yelled Percy backed by those of his allies.

Then a lone figure broke from the crowd and attacked Percy. The Trojan king met him in mid-movement and quickly beheaded him. Jason saw that it was one of the members of the Sect of the Scythe. The other members attacked and Percy injured began fighting, but even with his skill he would be soon overwhelmed by the numbers confronting him. Jason ran to aid him, but suddenly a figure came from out of nowhere and gutted one of Percy's attackers. With a start he saw that it was Ethan, from the looks of things he got the worse of the poison, he was sickly pale. But he managed to choke out some words:

"Not P….erc..y.." death was coming soon but even with that he attacked.

It was a sight to behold, Percy so fucked up that one of his arms was useless, Ethan poisoned and soon walking to death's doors. Yet both warriors fought with transcendence even with enemy monsters attacked too. Then out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck, the very sound of it blew away the upcoming enemies. Then an earthquake came ripping the ground between the Titan army and Percy and Ethan. From the rift black hellfire emerged and began swallowing those that were still left. Jason never saw a sight like that before, he looked to the sky, the Big Three themselves had stopped the attacking force, it was just as amazing as two near-death warriors fighting.

But as he looked down he saw Ethan killed an opponent and fell dead, then Percy's knees gave away, but he went to Ethan's side crawling he then move Ethan on his back and then pried his sword from his hand and clasped both of them on his chest. Then Percy dropped both his arm at his side and left out a deep sigh.

**Cliffhanger. Yes I know I'm terrible but it had to happen, so did you love the fight, yes, no? Like that little twist at the end with the arrows? Is Percy dead? You'll have to see the next chapter for that one. Also we saw what the Big Three did but I wonder what the Fates will do at this little snag. All of this will be answered in the next chapter. And also Son of Neptune has come today! *cheers I can't wait to buy it and hope that you readers buy it too sounds like it's going to be exciting, so until next time.**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**My fellow readers I know you've been wanting an update on my stories but at the moment I cannot give you that for two things only.**

**I got writer's block and I have no idea what to do after those parts I'm stuck until I get inspiration or ideas.**

**I'm trying to find some new books through ebay Son of Neptune and Inheritance from Eragon and this can give be the new ideas I'm searching for and I'm dying to read them and it's killing that I haven't.**

**So this are my reasons for not updating I hope that you all can understand this and keep out a lookout in case I suddenly update early have a Happy thanksgiving hopeyou enjoy it with your family****.**


	23. Aftermath

**Hey everybody I have returned. To answer no I did not by yet Son of Neptune nor Inheritance, I said I would not return cause I wanted to find more information and characters from the new book of Heroes of Olympus, but I managed to gain bits here and there from the net and fanfiction. So here I am with a new chapter the conclusion to the duel between Ethan and Percy, and the treachery that happened. It will be explained and so read, review, and comment and enjoy.**

**Aftermath**

**Third Person POV**

For a moment nobody said nothing nor did they move after seeing something like that. Two warriors drastically injured, at the verge of death and from the clear greenish liquid dripping at their side, poisoned just fought with a ferocity that no one ever had seen before. It was amazing; transcending the only thing that moment could be called was a _miracle_. But now, now it had stopped by the fury of the Big Three for that moment of deceit that occurred, but the true fury would be on the Fates.

The weavers of Fate and Destiny were white with anger and surprise at what happened, but then as one they moved swiftly, the one in the middle took from out of nowhere a ball of yarn and pulled out a long piece of string, the one on her right hold it up high for everyone to see and although it was such thin string all around them saw it in her hand, finally the one on the left took out a pair of long scissors and cut it in the middle and the echoing sound of that _snip_ was heard around.

"For your insolence in breaking the ancient rules, you Kronos king of the Titans and lord of Time will fall by the hand of one your House and no matter what you do it will _happen_." They chanted in unison and like that they disappeared like dust in the wind.

Jason Grace could not believe what just happened in front of him, first he saw his friend and his enemy fight side by side like the heroes of old against a small force of enemies in a weakened state, second he saw the rulers of this world push back and incinerate most of the enemy forces that tried to take advantage of that lie and try to kill Percy, and finally the Fates themselves cursed Kronos for his involvement in this.

But Jason led those thought aside as he saw the surviving forces come back for round two. With a snarl he flipped his coin and it transformed into a sword and wielding his powers he called upon lighting and sure enough thunder was heard and quickly lighting came At the call of the son of Jupiter and guided it with his sword towards the upcoming enemy. The result was many charred monsters and mortals, only the demigod force restrained themselves in the attacks that happened.

The remaining Titan forces retreated in fear of the Roman demigod, the boy's emotions were being channeled through the raging wind and his were flaring with electricity it was a sight to behold. Ignoring the enemy and his own comrades Jason rushed to the arena using the wind to propel him there towards the two fallen warriors. He first went to Ethan Nakamura who was still in the same position that Percy settled him in with the sword in his torso and his hands clasped on it.

The answer was right there showing in the unmoving body and pale skin, but Jason ignore it since many warriors showed those signs but still held on the verge of life so he slowly reached to fingers to Ethan's neck in search of a pulse.

The answer to that was there wasn't, Ethan Nakamura general of the Titan force and second in command of the Fallen was dead, and his wounds plus the poison snuffed away his life. Turning he went towards the kneeling Trojan king praying to all the gods that he was still alive, but first he picked one of the arrows that struck Percy and smelled it.

Like he thought it was poison but not just any regular one, this was Chimera poison mixed with poison of the fearsome Python! Two very dangerous and quick working poison mixed together it was insane, quickly throwing the arrow away he knelt by Percy's side and checked his pulse to.

He felt no pulse, a chill went through him as this information settled and quickly he mentally slapped himself of his stupor. His wasn't a sniveling crybaby, he was Roman for Pluto's sake and by the Fates themselves he would not let Percy die right then and there.

"FRANK!" he roared and quickly came on of his guards. He was chubby, with baby-cheeked face and with a black hair in a military-style cut. He had a bow across in his hand ready for battle.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yeah tell the other to be on guard in case the enemy tries to attack while I see if I can save Percy's life."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By defibrillating him with my lightning now go!" exclaimed Jason.

Frank left after nodding at Jason's orders while the Praetor concentrated on the task at hand. First he pulled out a canteen filled with Nectar and a bottle of water. Jason kind of expected something like this and he brought everything he needed for first-aid and so he began to work. First he poured small amounts of nectar on Percy's deeper wounds and then took the water and poured it on the poisoned wound followed by the nectar. After he did this he then concentrated electricity on his hands carefully. If it failed the bye bye Percy, if he was careful then a miracle was going to happen.

Then he punched his fists in Percy's chest, no response. Again but with a stronger charge nothing, again and no sign. He was getting worried and so he did what he though was going to be dangerous. He again charged his fists with enough electricity to burn a person to a crisp and slammed his fists into Percy.

For a moment the body of the son of Poseidon seizure uncontrollably being shocked by that electricity, it could have gone either way. After waiting for a minute he checked Percy's pulse and there it was faint but beating. He was alive! Quickly Jason poured the entire water unto Percy's body and tried to make him drink the nectar.

Percy drank barely a mouthful of it and Jason knew that the danger was not over, so he called his warriors for help to carry him back to Troy. But first he ordered two of the soldiers to give Nakamura's body to his comrades, which they took without question and left to their encampment. And with, that the duel and everything that happened after it was over.

**In Mt. Othrys**

On the throne room on Othrys the heart of the Titan kingdom, all the titans leaders of the forces were there waiting for someone. Pretty soon the doors opened and came in a demigod wearing the armor of the Fallen. He was blonde, blue eyes, well built and tall, he had elfish features and a scar on his face. Luke Castellan, servant of Kronos, leader and founder of the Fallen and general of his forces walked to the middle of the U-shaped room that was filled at the moment with the Titans.

There was Iapetus the Piercer glaring at the room, the wounds cause by Percy still showed strong. Hyperion in his golden robes was playing with a cup filled with either alcohol or Nectar. Prometheus in his tuxedo was there looking calmly at the rest. Coeus another of the titans was laying around looking bored and by Oceanus titan of the sea. Krios lord of the constellations was there as well talking with Perses titan of destruction and like Iapetus bearing scar of recent battles.

Only Kronos their leader was absent and sure enough he appeared in the midst of shadows. He was wearing armor imbedded with jewels and gold, his eyes harsh and cold with the color of molten gold glared at all around him. He looked like his sons except middle-aged, his hair black and white. After looking at his brothers and nephew he looked towards Luke who was immediately kneeling.

"Report." He simply said.

"My lords, our forces attacking Troy have been diminished greatly and one of their generals have died by foul play on our side." Said Luke grimly. Kronos looked at him and smirked.

"You seem displeased by this Luke."

"Yes my lord, as you know Ethan was one of my first followers when I rebelled against the gods, with him gone I'll have to find another second-in-command." Stated Luke.

"Yes his dead is tragic but it was necessary and beneficial." Said Kronos.

"Why?"

"He was getting to out of controlled, if let unwatched he would've cause damage to us in his quest for vengeance."

"No, I knew Ethan he would've put his duties first than his personal vendetta!" exclaimed Luke.

"Enough!" said Kronos. "Even in the death the son of Nemesis has done well, with Perseus Jackson incapacitated, the Trojans are weakened."

"What would you have me do my lord?" asked Luke his emotions unreadable. The teen was truly a soldier.

"Send Atlas and his forces to aid our regiment facing Troy, now that Hyperion destroyed the magical barriers their fortress are weakened greatly and with his forces Troy will fall in sea of flames at last!" he said laughing.

The titan king seems that victory is at hand but his actions today will cause great changes in the future among his enemies.

**And done, well now we have seen what Kronos plans. What will happen to Troy now that it's champion is out of commission? Better yet what has Percy felt while he was between life and death? Who knows but we'll see in the next chapter, until next time.**


	24. Visions

**Hello my fellow readers I have returned. I apologize for not updating lately but things have been hectic on my part. Between moving, dealing with dilemmas of my family, college work and writer's block I haven't been able to focus on this story. Also I have begun a Smallville fic that it's called Smallville revised, so if anybody is interested in it go and see it, I'm always looking for more readers for the story. **

**So last time we left Percy had fallen during his duel with Ethan thanks to outside interference. The result of this was that Ethan was now dead and Percy was barely alive. Now we've seen the aftermath of the duel, but in this chapter we'll see what's going on with Percy's mind. You know demigods and their dreams, so without further ado on with the next chapter.**

**Visions**

**Percy's POV**

I was feeling confused as reality and dreams blurred through my vision. First I saw myself fighting Ethan when I felt a burning pain coursing through my body. Before I knew it I was fighting dozens of enemies attacking me from all sides. Ethan assisted me and side by side we fought, I was fighting automatic, slash, block, thrust, deflect, bash, it was like I was a machine.

I wasn't going to go down without a reason, then the fighting stopped and I saw Ethan fall, I realized he was dead and seeing him like that made feel whatever poison I had in me (yeah I noticed because of the burning feeling I still had) seemed to start to kick in, making me fall to my knees.

With the last of my strength I arranged Ethan in a better position, a respected one for warrior that fought without cheating nor assistance from no one. I knew that the moment he declared this duel, then after clasping his hands in his sword I blacked out.

I heard yelling and felt something course through me but then it all drifted away in my sleep. I dreamt about my mother before all this war and craziness happened, I missed those peaceful times. I missed how she could make my troubles go away just by hugging me, then I remember the day she was taking away from me.

The day I was thrown into this world and saw the purpose the Fates had thrown my way. I saw in my dreams how I slew the Minotaur the creature that killed my mother and fought it with my bare hands, then how my captors took me to the city that I would later rule to fight and amuse people as a gladiator.

How there I fueled myself on vengeance and fury on those that did this not only to me, but to other as well in the name of some twisted fallen deity.

Then all of this blurred away and I saw myself looking down on the throne room from Mt. Olympus. The gods were debating on what to do about the titans and whether or not they should go to the front lines themselves.

'_It's about time.'_ I thought in my head at this.

But I didn't see their final answer and was transported yet again (demigod dreams suck no matter what) and saw myself on a field. Then I heard the sound of marching and saw a huge retinue carrying the banners of Kronos marching, on the front leading them was a giant that seemed familiar, it was Atlas the general of the titans and he was marching to Troy.

Well that clearly sucks and just like before I was transported again, this time to Troy and what I saw shocked me. It seemed that battles had been fought in my absence, which made me wonder how long I was out of commission; the great walls were damaged but still standing. Inside people were running around doing different jobs, some were treating injured, others were eating, some were patrolling, few were fixing weapons and the rest were on guard duty.

I saw Jason walking around looking very tired followed by Nico and Thalia. Seeing made my heart race like Hermes' kid. All three of the looked tired and I guessed was that since I was unavailable they must've been holding everything together and felt powerless that I couldn't be there to help them. I felt worthless and went into my final dream vision.

I was standing in the titans main headquarters and there I saw the king of the titans themselves. I saw for the first time Kronos and saw much of his sons in him; sadly it was all the bad parts. The titan was with Coeus and Prometheus who were doing some weird chant in an old language.

"How much longer?" growled the Titan lord.

"Soon my lord," consoled the silky voice of Prometheus making me almost gag by what I saw on the ground there was a face appearing and I was freaked out to say the least. Kronos grinned at the site of this with a glee that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes, mother." He purred. With my heart in my mouth I saw that this was the face of Gaea, the earth goddess, what was Kronos doing with her.

"Only partially my lord," said Coeus, "this is only a fragment of her and soon it'll be a part of you."

"Yes, once I have the earth's blessing I will be unstoppable and the gods will kneel before Kronos!" he boasted and laughed in a cold glee at this.

With I knew that our problems weren't finished. A huge army was going to attack Troy, my friends forces were taxed out, the gods couldn't stop fighting amongst themselves to do anything and our greatest enemy is going to become all powerful, things aren't looking up for us as I fell to darkness once more.

**Its short I know, but it was necessary for what is to come. So we see that Kronos is getting an upgrade that could be truly dangerous, Percy is still out cold, the Trojans are at their limits, Atlas is getting closer with his army and the Olympians are still arguing (shocker). So what will happen to our heroes, will Troy survive or fall. We'll see in the next chapters. So please review and take time to see my Smallville fic when you can and review to please. I'll see you next time.**


	25. Nightmare and Chances

**Yes fellow readers I have returned with a new chapter! I apologize for the late comeback but for a while I had lost my will to write. Sad yes but it happens and now it has risen from the ashes phoenix-style. So please enjoy and review.**

**Nightmares and chances**

**Third Person POV**

While the Trojans regroup their forces waiting for the moment the enemy would strike, Percy Jackson was on his bed recuperating from his duel with Ethan Nakamura. Though a normal poison would have left the system already this one was far from normal. This was Chimera's poison, amplified by dark magic courtesy of the Crooked one Kronos.

Now the Trojan king was fighting a vicious battle with this poison for if he were to lose he would die and Troy along with Olympus would fall. While in his feverish sleep he began to remember his time as a pit fighter and gladiator for Antaeus the giant.

_Flashback _

He was a child again just after the death of his mother and his capture. He was in a rage a child should never have, but he did and his captors decided to use that anger since they couldn't control him.

Then the dream shifted towards his time as gladiator and pit fighter, how broken he was and how he wanted to die in each battle he fought, yet still he survived and for a time he relished in the glory of the arena.

But that all changed when he was supposed to execute a child for insubordination, it was that act alone that opened his eyes to what he didn't want to see.

That even though he was famous and had all he wanted at his expense he was disposable at the whim of his master. That ignited the spark for freedom.

He remembered the name they called him when fought, Beast, he was called that for how feral he was in battle he made even some monsters fear his fury. He was more animal than man after a battle all to consume his grief for the death of his mother.

But after the death of that child (he never knew the name of the boy) that fury was cooled into a steeled rage and vengeance at those who enslaved the innocent.

He began gathering allies all in the name of freedom, the rebellion grew for many wanted to be liberated, though he had to prove himself to some. He also needed to hold them back from doing anything reckless so the plan wasn't over before it even began.

But it was worth it as they finally usurp Lybia form Antaeus and defeated him. Then began the battle to topple the Titans. At first they thought to unite with the Olympians, but Percy didn't trust them enough to join them.

Instead he began to gather those that were outcasts from both sides and pretty soon had great allies like Daedalus and old man Simmons who was a tough warrior even if he was a mortal. Also there was Piper, he felt like he barely knew her before her death and he quickly went and hooked up with Thalia. He felt like a jerk and his nightmares about then didn't let up, last time both of them were putting him into a meat grinder.

Suddenly his hazy dreams cleared and all turned to darkness, in a flash he appeared in his body looking very confused. Then a bright light surged from out of nowhere and a person walked towards him.

With a shock he saw it was Athena goddess of wisdom and one time would be assassin out to kill him. Yeah this was worse than a nightmare.

The goddess stopped a few feet away from him looking at him as if deciphering some puzzle, finally after what seemed a long time she spoke.

"Perseus it has been a long time." She stated calmly.

At first Percy was going to do a remark about her know it all qualities but decided to act with respect.

"Lady Athena," he said as he bowed. That seemed to amuse her as her lips quirk upwards.

"You have unconscious for almost a week now Perseus," she said to his shock but continued. "While you have been indisposed Kronos has marshaled his forces towards Troy and Olympus. He wants to destroy us immediately to fully expand his powers, but we need to stop him soon."

"What can I do I'm unconscious still." He grumbled. That's when she looked at him with that piercing stare.

"The gods and I along with the Fates know we can directly interfere in the lives of mortals but can still act in other ways." She stated.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked curiously dreading the answer.

"While we can't truly heal you in time of the poison in your system because of the ancient laws, but after Kronos meddling in the duel the Fates allowed us a loophole to assist you." She declared.

Now this made him open his eyes fully at the surprise of those words.

"What is it?" he asked excited. Athena for the first time saw the child-like self of Percy reflected in his eyes, it showed he still have it even after so many battles and bloodshed.

"We have set up some trials through your dreams so that you yourself can restore your body to full strength." She answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You must fight to awaken Perseus before it's too late but that is up to you." She added.

"I get to have a choice?"

"Why yes for you are free to choose how you live your life. But be warn it will be hard almost cruel in these trials to the point you won't make back how you are now." She finished and left him to his thoughts.

He thought of everything that he had done until now. Could he do this and succeed unscathed or will he become a shell of his former self. He didn't know what to do in this moment and part of him wanted to tell Athena that he was going to recuperate the normal way.

But then he remembered something his mother told him when he was young: That through all the hardships in life in the end there will be that moment when all that hardship will pay off.

He smiled at those words; even know he missed his mother she could make him feel at peace even when he was sad. Finally deciding on what to do he raised his head to look at Athena.

"I accept your request to these trials lady Athena."

She nodded seriously at this and spread her hands in front of here. Another flash of light appeared and in her hands were his sword Riptide and a shield.

"This will be your weapons should you must fight against what the Olympians would put to your challenge, but beware some of the trials are not simply about fighting others will test you if you are worthy of this chance."

He nodded and took his familiar sword back it felt good use it again. The shield was based on the Spartan shield only smaller but sturdy enough to withstand anything.

He saw Athena raising her hand and chant in ancient Greek and suddenly everything swirled around him in many colors as the goddess disappeared and darkness once more enveloped him.

**And done. I apologize for how short it was but it was partially a filler in a way this chapter. So what will these trials be? Can Percy succeed or fail? I wanted him to recover faster and this was the best way for him to do so, as for the trials I'll need more time into making them good for you readers and longer. I'm happy to listen if you got ideas for them as they'll be many. So please read and review, also flames will be ignored and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
